


Lupin III: Bursztynowa przygoda

by Kamisa



Category: Lupin III
Genre: (chyba że zmienię zdanie ale to się uzupełni tagi), Gen, brak shipów - jedynie hinty i żarciki, grafomania na najwyższym poziomie, to dla tych 3 osób w Polszy które oglądały Lupina
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamisa/pseuds/Kamisa
Summary: Lupin Trzeci w Polsce! Wnuk najsłynniejszego francuskiego złodzieja tym razem bierze na cel Szczerbiec - miecz koronacyjny królów polskich. Kto by się spodziewał, że złodziej pokusi się na taki antyk, gdy w Paryżu odbywa się wystawa diamentów? Ale miecz to tylko początek przygód Lupina i jego gangu w Polsce.***Każdy rozdział to inny "odcinek", ale "główna fabuła", jak sam tytuł wskazuje, skupi się na bursztynach.
Kudos: 1





	1. Szczerbiec

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Nie, nie umiem pisać, ale potrzebowałam więcej contentu z Lupina a niestety doszłam do tego momentu w życiu, gdy muszę go tworzyć sama.  
2) Raczej żadnych shipów nie będzie, staram się pisać tego fica w duchu serii anime (szczególnie part 4 i 5, czyli epizodyczność + jakaś główna oś fabularna), co oznacza jedynie żarciki i dwuznaczne sytuacje.  
3) Nie zdziwcie się spolszczeniami: Jigenuś/Jigenek, Goemonek, Fujikuś itd itp a zamiast "Pops" i "Tottsan" Papcio Zenigata.  
4) Pisanie idzie mi opornie, więc kolejne rozdziały będą się pojawiać bardzo bardzo rzadko (bo w międzyczasie będę jeszcze pracować nad angielskim tłumaczeniem, co idzie mi jeszcze oporniej).

\- Co to ma być?

\- Samochód – odparł błyskotliwie jak zawsze Lupin, uzbrojony w swój charakterystyczny małpi uśmiech. Jigen jedynie westchnął głęboko, przy okazji wypuszczając z ust chmurkę dymu.

\- Kłóciłbym się.

\- Już już, Jigenuś, wskakuj i nie marudź.

Nie czekając na reakcję przyjaciela, Lupin z rozmachem otworzył drzwi od strony kierowcy i jak najwygodniej usadowił się w małej przestrzeni Fiata 126p. Jigen wyrzucił niedopalony papieros, przygniótł go stopą, a gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi autka, wyciągnął z kieszeni kolejnego. Był tak pognieciony, że prawdopodobnie trzymał się w jednym kawałku jedynie na słowo honoru.

Chciałoby się powiedzieć, że Lupin ruszył z parkingu z piskiem opon, ale tak naprawdę zielony Maluch zaskoczył dopiero po trzech kaszlnięciach i jednym stanowczym uderzeniu w kierownicę. Lupin zaśmiał się nerwowo, mówiąc coś o szczycie polskiej myśli technicznej, na co Jigen mógł jedynie odpowiedzieć sarkastycznym uśmiechem. Auto jednak ostatecznie ruszyło, nabierając prędkości na wyboistej i dziurawej drodze.

Z powodu braku miejsca Jigen został zmuszony usiąść jak normalny człowiek, chociaż właśnie majstrował przy fotelu, usiłując odsunąć go jak najbardziej do tyłu, by móc rozłożyć się wygodniej. W końcu osiągnął coś na kształt kompromisu, zakładając nogę na nogę, a łokieć wystawiając przez okno. Nawet udało mu się przez sekundę zrelaksować, gdy nagle coś uderzyło w dach auta. Lupin od razu nacisnął hamulec, a Jigen pośpiesznie podniósł papieros, który wylądował na jego kolanach.

\- Cześć – rzucił Goemon, zeskoczywszy na ziemię.

\- Jezus Maria.

\- Gyahihihihi nie możesz tak straszyć Jigena, Goemonciu, bo jeszcze zawału nasz staruszek dostanie.

\- Pieprz się – skomentował Jigen, wychodząc z Malucha, by móc odsunąć fotel i wpuścić samuraja na tylne siedzenie.

\- Wybacz, Jigen – mruknął Goemon, siadając. Mężczyzna machnął ręką i zająwszy swoje miejsce wrócił do ustawiania fotela, by zarówno on jak i samuraj mieli chociaż trochę wygodnie.

\- Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tak szybko. Nie miałeś czasem przylecieć dopiero jutro?

\- Udało mi się załatwić wszystko wcześniej. Poza tym Lupin nalegał, bym jak najszybciej przyleciał do Polski.

\- Dokładnie. Nie ma chwili do stracenia, kolejna przygoda czeka! - zakrzyknął Lupin. Poprawił lusterko, by móc widzieć Goemona. - Mamy miecz do ukradnięcia.

\- Miecz? – samuraj uniósł brew.

\- Miecz. Szczerbiec, dokładniej mówiąc.

\- Szu-szucze-ru… Że co? - Jigen próbował powtórzyć obco brzmiące słowo, jednak szybko się poddał. Naprawdę podziwiał lingwistyczne zdolności Lupina. Czasami zdawać by się mogło, że ten facet w każdym miejscu na ziemi dogadałby się z tubylcami, a nawet podszyłby się pod jednego z nich.

\-  _ Szczer-biec _ – powtórzył Lupin wolniej. - Znaczy wyszczerbiony miecz.

\- Po co komu, a szczególnie nam, nietnący miecz?

\- Arayayayaya Goemonciu, Goemonciu, nie każdy miecz musi być tak wspaniały i ostry jak twój Zantetsuken, by móc być dla nas przydatnym - Lupin nieco zmienił pozycję i zaczął swój wykład, rytmicznie stukając w kierownicę. - To jeden z najważniejszych i najcenniejszych polskich zabytków, miecz koronacyjny dawnej dynastii Piastów. Zazwyczaj przechowywany jest w Krakowie, w Skarbcu Koronnym na zamku, ale teraz ma zostać przewieziony na wystawę do Warszawy. Mam już zarówno informacje o konwoju jak i dobrego kupca w Berlinie – zakończył z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że te informacje nie pochodzą od Fujiko – rzucił Jigen, a z tyłu dało się słyszeć potakujące mruknięcie Goemona.

\- Ah, Fujikuś, moja kochana Fujikuś! - krzyknął Lupin, wyrzucając dramatycznie ręce do góry. Na niecałą sekundę stracił kontrolę nad Maluchem, którym niebezpiecznie zarzuciło.

\- Lupin! - Jigen zdążył w porę złapać kierownicę, by nie zderzyć się z jadącym naprzeciw autem. - Kurwa mać, Lupin – dodał jeszcze.

\- Fujiko od miesiąca nie odbiera ode mnie telefonów – oznajmił smutno Lupin, kładąc ręce z powrotem na kierownicy.

\- Heh, widać nareszcie zmądrzała. - Lupin rzucił Jigenowi poirytowane spojrzenie. - No już, już, nie płacz. - Jigen poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu, obrócił się do Goemona i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. - To jak dziś świętujemy? Szampan czy whisky?

\- Z dwojga złego wolę szampan – odparł Goemon.

\- Amator – skomentował Jigen, a Lupin wydał z siebie głośny jęk.

\- Czemu tak was cieszy moja tragedia?

\- Od tego właśnie są przyjaciele – powiedział Jigen, podnosząc nieco rondo kapelusza, by móc puścić oko do Lupina.

Lupin na tymczasową bazę wybrał uroczą agroturystykę, położoną zaledwie dwa kilometry od drogi, którą za dwa dni miał przejeżdżać konwój eskortujący eksponaty na wystawę do Warszawy. Plan był już obmyślony, pozostały tylko ostatnie przygotowania przed napadem, więc w myśl zasady „co możesz zrobić dzisiaj, zrób jutro”, gang zgodnie postanowił przeznaczyć wieczór na odpoczynek. A ponieważ wiadomo, że żaden szanujący się odpoczynek nie może się odbywać bez butelki dobrej whisky, nikogo nie zdziwiło, gdy po minucie od wejścia do pokoju Jigen już rozciągnął się na kanapie ze szklanką w ręku. Niestety ich aneks kuchenny nie oferował odpowiedniego szkła, dlatego bursztynowy trunek musiał się zadowolić najzwyklejszą na świecie szklanką z uszkiem.

\- Mieliśmy pić szampana – upomniał się Goemon, zajmując fotel.

\- Spokojnie, do szampana też dojdziemy – odpowiedział Jigen, podsuwając samurajowi szklankę z alkoholem. Z niechęcią wypisaną na twarzy Goemon przyjął szkło i upił trochę, po raz kolejny upewniając się, że nadal nie lubi whisky.

\- Moglibyście pomóc!

Lupin dopiero teraz wszedł do pokoju, kopniakiem zamykając za sobą drzwi, bo obie ręce miał zajęte torbami.

\- Przecież radzisz sobie wyśmienicie – odparł Jigen, nalewając już porcję dla Lupina. Ku swojemu niezadowoleniu musiał zmienić pozycję, by zrobić miejsce na kanapie, gdy Lupin opadł ciężko tuż obok, porzucając na razie bagaże przy wejściu.

\- Oczywiście, że radzę sobie wyśmienicie, zawsze radzę sobie wyśmienicie, cały jestem wyśmienity!

Jigen nie mógł powstrzymać się od prychnięcia. Nie żeby w ogóle jakoś szczególnie próbował. Lupin zrobił obrażoną minę i pociągnął solidny łyk ze swojej szklanki.

\- Lupin – zaczął Goemon. - Powiesz nam coś więcej o swoim planie?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się jedynie, napił się jeszcze i odstawił szklankę na stolik.

\- Mój plan jest genialny jak zawsze, sto procent skuteczności, zero procent ryzyka!

\- A uwzględniłeś w swoich obliczeniach Papcia Zenigatę?

Lupin objął Jigena ramieniem, a jego uśmiech jeszcze się powiększył.

\- I to jest w tym wszystkim najlepsze – nie musiałem! Papcio jest aktualnie zbyt zajęty we Francji.

\- Nie rozumiem – odezwał się Goemon.

\- Właśnie – poparł go Jigen. - Myślałem, że nic nie jest ważniejsze od jego miłości do ścigania ciebie.

\- Oczywiście, że nic nie jest! Ciężko jest być tak popularnym i uwielbianym, no ale ktoś z nas musi. – Lupin się zaśmiał, na co Jigen i Goemon zgodnie przewrócili oczami. - A Papcio jest przekonany, że szykujemy napad na wystawę diamentów w Paryżu. W życiu by mu nie przyszło do głowy, że zamiast na klejnoty będziemy polować na dziedzictwo narodowe jakiegoś słowiańskiego kraju! Tak wiem, jestem genialny, a wy zginęlibyście marnie beze mnie!

\- No tak, co byśmy bez ciebie zrobili – powiedział sarkastycznie Jigen i wypił wszystko co miał w szklance, by móc sobie nalać kolejną porcję.

\- Nudzilibyście się, bylibyście biedniejsi, ubożsi intelektualnie… mam wymieniać dalej?

\- Lepiej nie – odpowiedział Goemon.

Jigen już otworzył usta, by wygłosić jakąś niezwykle inteligentną i przemyślaną puentę całej tej wymiany zdań, jednak nim zdążył wydać z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk, rozległo się pukanie. Mężczyzna natychmiast wstał, wyciągając zza paska rewolwer. Goemon również skoczył na równe nogi i już po chwili był przy drzwiach, z dłonią na rękojeści miecza. Jedynie Lupin nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca, a spokojnie pociągnął łyk ze swojej szklanki.

\- Spodziewasz się kogoś? - spytał Jigen, chowając Magnum, a w myślach modląc się, by tym kimś nie była Fujiko.

\- To nasi gospodarze. Goemonciu, bądź tak dobry i otwórz państwu.

Rozległo się ciche stuknięcie, gdy rękojeść Zanketsukena spotkała się z pochwą. Goemon otworzył drzwi i od razu się odsunął, gdy został zasypany gradem szeleszczących słów. Na szczęście Lupin był już obok i przejął obowiązek rozmowy. Po chwili gospodarze, starsza pani z siwą trwałą i prawdopodobnie jej mąż, prawie całkiem łysy, w kaszkiecie i koszuli w kratę, pomachali na pożegnanie.

\- O co chodziło? - spytał Goemon, który nie zrozumiał ani słowa z tej wymiany zdań, a w pewnym momencie nawet zgubił się, w jakim języku ona przebiegała. Jigen, który liznął trochę rosyjskiego zrozumiał część, gdy Lupin wtrącał jakieś rosyjskie słowa czy zdania, kiedy nie znał ich polskich odpowiedników.

\- O nic, przyszli się przywitać, bo wcześniej po wzięciu klucza tak popędziliście do pokoju, że nawet nie wiedzieli, kto u nich nocuje. No i przynieśli też to! - tutaj z uśmiechem pokazał małą buteleczkę, pewnie o pojemności 0,3 litra, bez żadnej etykiety, za to z różową kokardą przewiązaną przez szyjkę.

\- A co to jest? - wciąż nie rozumiejący nic Goemon posłał dość sceptyczne spojrzenie czerwonej zawartości butelki. Lupin otoczył samuraja ramieniem i zaprowadził na kanapę. Sam poszedł szukać czegoś w szafkach kuchennych. W końcu wrócił z trzema kieliszkami do wódki w ręku i usiadł na fotelu.

\- To, mój drogi, jest naleweczka. Wiśniowa konkretnie. Przecież lubisz wiśnie, co?

\- Tak. Ale wolę podziwiać płatki ich kwiatów, niż pić coś… takiego.

\- No, już, już. Jeszcze nie spróbowałeś, a już narzekasz. Weź przykład z Jigena!

Jigen tymczasem zdążył już wszystkim nalać i właśnie wąchał zawartość swojego kieliszka. Widząc, że nagle stał się centrum zainteresowania wzruszył ramionami.

\- No co, darmowy alkohol to najlepszy alkohol.

Goemon westchnął i wziął swój kieliszek.

\- No to zdrowie! Za udany napad! - Lupin wzniósł toast, któremu zaraz potowarzyszył brzdęk szkła.

Lupin przewrócił się na drugi bok. Nie nastawiał wczoraj budzika i właśnie robił zakład sam ze sobą, która może być godzina. Otworzył oczy.

Goemon, który powinien zajmować łóżko naprzeciwko był już nieobecny. W dodatku przez zasłony sączyło się ciepłe i jasne światło, a jego okno wychodziło przecież na wschód. Wytężył słuch i udało mu się wyłapać ciche gwizdanie i stuk talerzy. Czyli Jigen już też jest na nogach. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno – musiała dochodzić jedenasta.

Zerknął na swój zegarek – 10:43

\- Heh, 1:0 dla mnie – powiedział z zadowoleniem i wygramolił się z łóżka. Naciągnął na siebie jedynie spodnie i głośno ziewając wszedł do salonu. Kanapa, którą zajmował Jigen, wciąż była rozłożona, a pościel na niej wyglądała bardziej jakby ktoś uprawiał tam zapasy niż spał. Fotel był już okupowany przez Goemona, więc Lupin nie mając wyjścia usiadł w tym rozgardiaszu.

\- Jajecznica? - zagaił, widząc jak Jigen coś miesza na patelni.

\- Mhm. Pani Wolska przyniosła rano jajka i warzywa z ogrodu.

\- Kochana kobieta~!

Lupin uśmiechnął się szeroko, założył ręce za głowę i położył się. Wybrał ten pensjonat nie tylko ze względu na bliskość miejsca napadu. Właściciele sprawiali miłe wrażenie przez telefon, znali rosyjski (czyli w razie gdyby jego nie było w pobliżu, Jigen będzie mógł się jakoś dogadać) a poza tym żyją na wsi, bez telewizora czy internetu, więc nie było strachu, że od razu rozpoznają w gościach słynnych przestępców. No i miłym do tego dodatkiem była gospodyni, pani Wolska, która uparła się, że w cenie pokoju będzie im jeszcze dostarczać produkty z gospodarstwa, skoro Lupin odmówił obiadów, a te zazwyczaj były w cenie.

Sprzedał im historyjkę o tym, że jest potomkiem polskich imigrantów i teraz razem z przyjaciółmi postanowił zwiedzić kraj swoich przodków. Dodatkowo zaczął polonistykę, więc z chęcią skorzystałby z okazji i trochę podszlifował język. Z pozostałej dwójki zrobił swoich kolegów ze studiów – Jigen miał studiować rusycystykę, a Goemon historię, ze specjalizacją azjatycką, dlatego aby wczuć się w rolę chodził przebrany za samuraja.

Jajecznica ze szczypiorkiem i pomidorami może i nie była popisowym daniem Jigena, szczególnie, że została za bardzo doprawiona pieprzem, ale to i tak nie powstrzymało Lupina przed słowami zachwytu. W końcu im bardziej utwierdzi Jigena w przekonaniu, że jest świetnym kucharzem, tym rzadziej on sam będzie musiał gotować. Plan idealny chociaż okupiony wieloma przesolonymi daniami. Na całe szczęście zostawał jeszcze Goemon, ale on odmawiał wykorzystywania swojego talentu kulinarnego do czegokolwiek innego niż typowo japońskie potrawy.

Niestety po każdym posiłku przychodził ten smutny moment, gdy ktoś musiał umyć naczynia.

\- Ja gotowałem – Jigen zaznaczył od razu. Otworzył okno i przysiadł na parapecie, by spokojnie zapalić papierosa. Lupin i Goemon spojrzeli po sobie.

\- Na mój znak – powiedział Lupin. Obaj mężczyźni wstali i przyjęli pozy, jakby szykowali się do walki. - Trzy-po-trzy! - krzyknął. W tym samym momencie wyciągnął przed siebie zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń, Goemon natomiast…

\- Papier przykrywa kamień – oznajmił zadowolony z siebie samuraj i wrócił na swój fotel.

\- Co? Nie, to nie fair! Gramy do trzech zwycięstw!

\- Wybacz, Lupin, dzisiaj ty zmywasz – oznajmił Jigen z dziwną radością w głosie i rzucił Lupinowi fartuch, który jeszcze chwilę temu miał na sobie. Lupin zrobił urażoną minę, ale zaraz westchnął głęboko i posłusznie udał się do zlewu. Musi jeszcze jakoś wykombinować jak uciekać od tego uciążliwego obowiązku.

Lupin spędził pół dnia z gospodarzami, siedząc z nimi pod altanką. Pani Wolska postawiła na stole upieczone wcześniej ciasto, mieli też kompot, a pan Wolski wyciągnął skądś nalewkę i polał im, gdy żona poszła nastawić wodę na herbatę.

Zgodnie z przykrywką Lupin szlifował swój polski. Znał już rosyjski, miał też kiedyś okazję liznąć odrobinę czeskiego i chorwackiego, więc szło mu to całkiem sprawnie. Jeszcze przed przyjazdem do kraju uczył się sporo na własną rękę, a mieszkanie w Paryżu, które ostatnio było jego kwaterą główną, od sufitu do podłogi pokryte było fiszkami. Teraz też spisywał sobie do notatnika co ciekawsze słowa czy wyrażenia.

Napad, który miał się odbyć jutro z samego rana domyślnie był banalną i przyjemną sprawą. Plan sam w sobie był prościutki – on, Jigen i Goemon udają ekipę, która miała łatać dziury w drodze akurat na trasie konwoju. Może „konwój” to nawet za dużo powiedziane. W transporcie Szczerbca oraz innych eksponatów miała brać udział jedynie ciężarówka wraz z dwoma autami obstawy, jednym na przedzie i drugim za tirem. Auta zatrzymają się przed blokadą, wtedy Goemon pójdzie zagadać jednego z kierowców, będzie starał się mu wytłumaczyć objazd. W tym czasie Lupin i Jigen podejdą do ciężarówki. Lupin, wykorzystując swój urok osobisty, zajmie tirowca na parę sekund, które akurat wystarczą by Goemon mógł przeciąć pierwsze auto. Nim ochrona jakkolwiek zdąży zareagować, Lupin powinien podziurawić opony tylnego auta. Tymczasem Jigen kulturalnie poprosi kierowcę ciężarówki, by ten raczył opuścić swoją kabinę i zajmie jego miejsce. Lupin w tym czasie dostanie się do przewożonego kontenera, znajdzie miecz i może jeszcze coś, co akurat przykuje jego uwagę. Jakieś klejnoty na pewno spodobałyby się Fujiko… W każdym razie, gdy Goemon wskoczy na czy do ciężarówki, przejadą parę kilometrów, porzucą auto i przez las przedostaną się do zaparkowanego przy równoległej drodze Malucha. Wtedy razem ze skarbem i uśmiechami na twarzach odjadą w stronę wschodzącego słońca i będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

Powinien być obrażony, że Lupin z przeszłości wpadł na tak prosty, w ogóle nieryzykowny i niezabawny plan, ale czasami takie właśnie są najlepsze. Szczególnie, że szybko potrzebował forsy, a jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, to już jutro w nocy spotka się ze swoim kontaktem w Berlinie i tam spienięży bezcenny miecz. Liczył na kilkaset tysięcy euro, ale kto wie, jeśli dobrze się potarguje cena może dobije miliona. Wtedy nie tylko będzie mógł zapłacić po niezłej sumce Jigenowi i Goemonowi, ale też wyda trochę na jakąś ładną ozdóbkę dla Fujiko. Może powinien kupić jej nowy motor? Albo dziesięć? Albo zafundować jakieś ekskluzywne wakacje? Oczywiście takie, na które wybraliby się razem. Gdzieś do ciepłych krajów, by Fujiko nie musiała nosić za wiele ubrań…

\- Myślisz o swojej żonie? - spytał nagle pan Wolski, a Lupin zdał sobie sprawę, że całkowicie przestał słuchać mężczyzny i zgubił się w myślach.

\- Żonie? - powtórzył zdziwiony, a zaraz potem wybuchł śmiechem. - Nie, nie, nie mam żony.

\- To może o mężu? - odezwała się pani Wolska.

Śmiech Lupin zamienił się w kaszel, gdy zakrztusił się własną śliną. No, no, nie spodziewał się po starszym małżeństwie żyjącym na zadupiu (do tego w „katolickim” kraju) takiego pytania! Gdyby wiedział mógłby wymyślić inną przykrywkę, by trochę podręczyć Jigena i Goemona.

\- Nie, męża też nie. Aktualnie jestem sam, ale liczę, że wkrótce się to zmieni! W końcu w tym kraju jest tyyyyyle pięknych kobiet~! - wyciągnął z rękawa sztucznego kwiatka i podał go pani Wolskiej z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

\- Taki dżentelmen na pewno nie będzie musiał długo szukać – odpowiedziała kobieta. - Chociaż po twojej zamyślonej minie widać było, że już kogoś znalazłeś.

\- Aż tak bardzo to widać?

Lupin westchnął, gdy starsze małżeństwo zgodnie pokiwało głowami. To duży błąd z jego strony, nie powinien tak zatracać się w myślach przy obcych ludziach. Nie mógł jednak nic poradzić, gdy do jego umysłu wkradała się Fujiko. Szczególnie, że po ostatnim niezbyt udanym napadzie przestała się do niego odzywać. Wiedział, że niedługo jej przejdzie i sama się z nim skontaktuje, gdy będzie potrzebowała pomocy, ale mimo to ta cisza go bolała.

Poza tym od ostatniego spotkania z nią – czyli od jakiś dwóch miesięcy – z nikim nie spał, a to definitywnie źle wpływało na jego psychikę. Cóż, jeśli Fujiko nie będzie chciała przyjąć tych dziesięciu motorów, wakacji i klejnotów może rzeczywiście zostanie w Polsce na dłużej, by móc w pełni nacieszyć się pięknem tego kraju.

Nie chciał ciągnąć dalej tematu swojego życia miłosnego, więc postanowił zapytać się o coś, co już wcześniej go zastanowiło:

\- Muszę przyznać, że jestem zaskoczony. Zawsze myślałem, że Polska jest bardziej konserwatywna, jeśli chodzi o miłość męsko-męską i takie tam.

\- Bo tak jest, niestety. - odpowiedziała pani Wolska. - My też nie zawsze byliśmy tolerancyjni. Jednak co zrobić, gdy twój jedyny wnuk przyprowadza do domu czarnoskórego mężczyznę zamiast kobiety, którą wybrali mu rodzice?

Lupin zagwizdał. Rzeczywiście, szok kulturowy murowany.

Pani Wolska rozgadała się o swoim wnuczku Michale, a potoku jej słów nie sposób było zatrzymać, więc już po godzinie Lupin znał cały życiorys młodego człowieka, a także jego chłopaka Jacka. Prawdopodobnie gdyby pan Wolski nie przypomniał żonie, że mieli jechać do sklepu, opowiedziałaby historię całej rodziny, a także sąsiadów i sąsiadów sąsiadów.

Lupin pomachał im na pożegnanie, gdy odjeżdżali swoim czerwonym Tico. Najbliższy sklep był oddalony o jakieś pięć kilometrów, ale jeśli pani Wolska spotkałaby tam kogoś znajomego, ich wyprawa mogłaby się drastycznie przedłużyć.

\- Do pracy, do pracy – zanucił Lupin, założywszy ręce za głową i kierując się do pensjonatu. Mieli czternaście godzin do napadu, więc czas rozpocząć przygotowania.

Lupin opadł na podłogę ciężarówki i nareszcie uwolnił głośny śmiech, który od paru minut tak bardzo próbował się wydostać z jego płuc.

Udało się. Oczywiście, że wszystko udało się perfekcyjnie. Żadnych strat, sam zysk! Oto idealna, miła i przyjemna robótka dla zabicia czasu i podreperowania funduszy. Teraz został do zrealizowania już tylko ostatni etap – znalezienie miecza i oby innych, cennych drobiazgów.

Wstał i od razu został rzucony na ścianę kontenera, gdy kierujący pojazdem Jigen za ostro wszedł w zakręt. Jakimś cudem udało mu się nie nabić guza, aczkolwiek jego prawe kolano nieco ucierpiało. To jednak było niczym w porównaniu z niewyobrażalnym – a raczej z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej wyobrażalnym – bogactwem, jakie będzie go czekać po zakończeniu tego napadu.

Starając się zachować równowagę, co wcale nie było takie proste, biorąc pod uwagę szybkość z jaką ciężarówka się poruszała, ilość zakrętów oraz stan tutejszych dróg, Lupin zrobił pospieszną inspekcję asortymentu. Na ładunek składało się dziesięć pudeł oraz dwie skrzynie, długie na dwa metry i wysokie na około pół – to w jednej z nich musiał znajdować się miecz.

Zatarł ręce i przyklęknął obok jednej z nich. Teraz pomiędzy nim a łupem znajdowała się jedynie marnej jakości kłódeczka, która zresztą po sekundzie wylądowała na podłodze.

\- No to pokaż kotku, co masz w środku – powiedział Lupin, uchylając wieko. Oczami wyobraźni już widział złotą rękojeść i długie ostrze, zamieniające się na poukładane w równe stosiki banknoty. Szkoda tylko, że jego fizyczne oczy zamiast tej góry euro zobaczyły znajomą, szeroko uśmiechniętą twarz.

\- LUPIN JESTEŚ ARESZTOWANY! - wykrzyknął Zenigata wyskakując ze skrzyni, jednocześnie zatrzaskując kajdanki na jego prawym nadgarstku.

\- P-Papcio!? - zszokowany Lupin upadł na swoje cztery litery, ale zaraz wstał na równe nogi. - Co ty tu robisz!? Przecież miałeś mnie łapać w Paryżu! - krzyknął oskarżycielsko, na co Zenigata odpowiedział śmiechem.

\- Gdy zapowiedziano tę wystawę diamentów a ty nie wysłałeś informacji o napadzie wiedziałem, że planujesz jakąś inną robotę! Potem wystarczyło jedynie poszukać i popytać i oto jestem. Przechytrzyłem twoje przechytrzenie! - zawołał radośnie, a Lupinowi już całkiem zrzedła mina. Musiał przyznać, że w ich rywalizacji Zenigata zdobył właśnie jakieś dziesięć punktów. Co prawda nie znaczyło to za wiele, gdy przewaga Lupina sięgała jakiegoś tysiąca, ale wciąż to było coś. W końcu westchnął i rozłożył ręce.

\- Widać po raz kolejny cię nie doceniłem.

\- I to był twój ostatni błąd na dłuuuugie lata! Spokojnie, moi ludzie już zablokowali wszystkie drogi dojazdowe i niedługo dostarczymy cię do wygodnej celi! Nie bój się, będę cię odwiedzał co jakiś czas!

\- O to nie boję się w ogóle – odpowiedział Lupin. Nacisnął guzik przy mankiecie, który powinien wysłać sygnał alarmowy do Jigena. - Szczególnie, że nie planuję zatrzymywać się na dłużej w żadnej celi!

Ostatnie słowa Lupin krzyknął już w biegu. Ciężarówka zahamowała ostro, ale on był już na zewnątrz, wyskakując z niej gdy jeszcze wciąż jechała. Za sobą słyszał wściekły krzyk Zenigaty, gdy ten zorientował się, że zamiast nadgarstka Lupina jego kajdanki oplatały sztuczną dłoń. Złodziej odwrócił się jeszcze, żeby pomachać radośnie i krzyknąć:

\- Do zobaczenia, Papciu!

\- LUPIN!!! - jeszcze przez chwilę goniło go echo tak znajomego głosu. Lupin nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Chociaż cały misterny plan diabli wzięli, w jakiś pokręcony sposób był szczęśliwy, że Zenigata przewidział jego posunięcia i pojawił się tak nieoczekiwanie.

Nie mógł się zatrzymać, więc po prostu biegł przed siebie, starając się nie potknąć i nie wpaść na żadne drzewo. Na całe szczęście droga, którą jechali była otoczona ze wszystkich stron lasem, więc w miarę łatwo mógł się ukryć. Oczywiście najpierw musiał wystarczająco się oddalić, co wcale nie było takim prostym zadaniem, jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę kondycję i determinację Zenigaty.

Nacisnął guzik na swoim zegarku, a tarcza zmieniła się w radar z trzema zaznaczonymi punktami. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy potwierdził, że Jigen i Goemon również są w biegu, każdy w innym kierunku. Już słyszał w głowie jak Jigen się z niego naśmiewa, powtarzając jego własne słowa o tym jak to nie muszą się martwić Papciem i jaka prosta i przyjemna miała być to robótka. A niech się śmieje! Jedna mała porażka nie świadczy jeszcze o niczym, a gdy Lupin Trzeci postanawia coś ukraść zawsze doprowadza sprawę do końca, więc jedynie kwestią czasu było, gdy położy swoje ręce na złotej rękojeści miecza.

Gdy Lipin dotarł do Malucha pozostała dwójka już tam była. Goemon siedział po turecku na dachu auta, przyciskając swój miecz do piersi. Nawet nie raczył otworzyć oczu, ale ciężko było zgadnąć czy jest zdenerwowany, czy może zwyczajnie zmęczony od biegu. Lupin opadł ciężko na trawę i wyciągnął paczkę papierosów z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki, jako tło mając głośny śmiech Jigena.

\- Nie wierzę, że Zenigata tak łatwo przejrzał twój chytry plan!

\- Miał szczęście – mruknął w odpowiedzi Lupin, odpalając papierosa.

\- A tam szczęście! Po tylu latach ścigania cię chyba w końcu udało mu się opanować sztukę czytania w twoich myślach! Widzisz, oto właśnie siła miłości – powiedział zgryźliwie, na co Lupin jedynie jęknął.

\- Lupin – w końcu odezwał się Goemon. - Co teraz? Poddajemy się?

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Papcio wspominał coś o tym, że policja zablokowała wszystkie drogi, ale to musiał być blef. Może ma ze sobą jakiegoś współpracownika, jednak wątpię, żeby ktoś prócz niego wierzył, że odpuszczę tę wystawę diamentów w Paryżu.

\- Czyli co? Całkowicie bezsensu uciekaliśmy przed Zenigatą?

\- Nie uciekaliśmy, tylko zrobiliśmy taktyczny odwrót, by się przegrupować i obmyślić lepszy plan! - Lupin postała Goemonowi poirytowane spojrzenie. Wstał i otrzepał spodnie. - Przegrupowanie jest, plan jest, możemy ruszać!

Zasiadł za kierownicą Malucha, a Jigen i Goemon, wymieniwszy spojrzenia również wpakowali się do małego autka.

\- To może nas oświecisz?

\- Już, już, Jigenku. Daj mi… tylko… chwilę… - samochód w końcu postanowił współpracować i zapalił, wydając z siebie niepokojące odgłosy przypominające bardziej kaszel gruźlika niż dźwięk silnika.

\- Naprawdę, Lupin, powinieneś pomyśleć o aucie elektrycznym – odezwał się Goemon z tylnego siedzenia.

\- Albo chociaż o czymś działającym – dopowiedział Jigen.

\- Przecież to cacko działa idealnie! Fakt, może jest trochę głośne i nie tak ekologiczne, za to jest chodzącą, to znaczy jeżdżącą, historią!

\- Wszystko jedno, byleby nie było powodem, przez który to my przejdziemy do historii.

Lupin prychnął na ten komentarz Jigena. Jedyne, na czym ten facet się znał to broń i alkohol, nie było co oczekiwać, że zrozumie tę delikatną więź mężczyzny z jego autem. Dźwięk silnika, to jak przeskakują biegi, jak coś chrzęszczy na każdym wyboju… No dobra, to ostatnie może było bardziej niepokojące niż zachwycające, ale to wciąż nie zmieniało faktu, że Fiat 126p był, jest i pewnie zawsze już będzie motoryzacyjnym symbolem Polski, a jeśli chciał zrozumieć ten kraj nie miał wyjścia, po prostu musiał nim jeździć.

\- Więc, dokąd jedziemy? - spytał Goemon, zmieniając temat.

\- Po nasz skarb, oczywiście. Zostawiłem nadajnik w ciężarówce. Teraz musimy ją tylko znaleźć i odbić.

\- Nie sądzisz, że zanim ją dogonimy, Zenigata może wezwać posiłki?

\- Nawet jeśli to co z tego? - Lupin wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiedziałem, Jigen, że boisz się kilku szwadronów lokalnych policjantów.

\- Bo się nie boję! Ostrożność, słyszałeś może kiedyś takie słowo?

\- Nie, pierwsze słyszę.

Jigen nasunął kapelusz bardziej na twarz.

\- Czemu ja w ogóle się z tobą zadaję?

\- Bo mnie kochasz?

Goemon głośno odchrząknął, a Jigen od razu zaczął krzyczeć:

\- Żartujesz sobie!? Jesteśmy tylko współpracownikami!

\- Nie rozumiem, czemu za każdym się tak unosisz – powiedział cicho Lupin.

\- Bo gadasz bzdury!

Akurat w tym momencie pędzący Maluch z utwardzonej leśnej drogi wypadł na asfaltówkę, idealnie przed jadącą z przepisową prędkością ciężarówkę. Wszyscy trzej pasażerowie fiata obejrzeli się za siebie, napotykając tak samo zdziwiony wzrok Zenigaty.

\- LU-LUPIN!!!

\- Cześć, Papciu, tęskniłeś?

Zenigata w połowie wystawał teraz przez okno ciężarówki, jakimś cudem sterując pojazdem i jednocześnie wymachując parą kajdanek.

\- LUPIN! ZATRZYMAJ SIĘ!

\- Wedle życzenia – Lupin nacisnął hamulec i wrzucił wsteczny. Mijając ciężarówkę uśmiechnął się szeroko i pomachał do Zenigaty, co tylko jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło inspektora. - Goemonciu, mógłbyś pomóc tej ciężarówce rozstać się ze swoim ładunkiem?

Jedyną odpowiedzią był świst i dźwięk pękającej tylnej szyby. Samuraj przez powstały otwór wszedł na dach autka, a z niego przeskoczył na pakę, by jednym cięciem rozdzielić kabinę od kontenera.

\- Znowu przeciąłem coś bezwartościowego – powiedział, gdy Zantetsuken wrócił bezpiecznie do swojej pochwy. W tym czasie Lupin nie zwalniając ani trochę okręcił Malucha tak, by z piskiem opon zatrzymał się tyłem do kontenera.

\- Przejmij stery! - krzyknął do Jigena, wypadłszy z autka. Otworzył drzwi paki i krzyknął do Gomeona, by mu pomógł. Samuraj po chwili pojawił się tuż obok i razem podnieśli tę drugą, wciąż zamkniętą skrzynię, by wrzucić ją przez wybitą szybę do Malucha. Jak można się było spodziewać, większość radośnie wystawała na zewnątrz.

\- LUPIN! STÓJ! - głos Zenigaty był niepokojąco blisko. Widać porzucił swój pojazd i jak zwykle postanowił na własnych nogach dopaść złodzieja.

\- Szybko, Jigen! - nim Lupin zdążył zamknąć drzwi od strony pasażera, Maluch ruszył, kaszląc i dusząc się, ale mimo to dzielnie rozwijając swoją maksymalną prędkość. Goemon siedział na dachu, mając oko na skrzynię oraz na Zenigatę, gdyby przyszło mu do głowy zacząć strzelać lub rzucać kajdankami. Fakt, poleciło ich parę w stronę oddalającego się pojazdu, a cała seria rzutów została zakończona jednym zużytym brązowym butem. Tego akurat Goemon postanowił nie przecinać, bo biedny inspektor straciłby pewnie połowę swojej jedynej pary obuwia.

Jeszcze przez chwilę goniły ich wykrzyczane po japońsku złorzeczenia oraz imię Lupina. W końcu Maluch wtoczył się na coś, co jedynie z nazwy było drogą i zniknął między drzewami. Ścieżka ta była tak wąska i zarośnięta, że Goemon musiał ścinać gałęzie, by nie oberwać jakąś w twarz, a i tak gdy autko w końcu się zatrzymało, liście nie tylko ugrzęzły się w jego włosach, ale też jakimś cudem dostały się za ubranie. Poirytowany zeskoczył na ziemię i nim ktokolwiek zdążył go wyśmiać, pozbył się większości atakującej go flory.

\- I co teraz? - spytał Jigen, wygramoliwszy się z Malucha. Razem z Lupinem wyciągnęli skrzynię i ustawili ją na ziemi. Rewolwerowiec zapalił papierosa, a złodziej przykucnął i zaczął się mocować z zamkiem, który jak na złość okazał się bardziej skomplikowany niż ten chroniący dostępu do skrzyni Zenigaty.

\- Papcio pewnie wezwał już posiłki, czyli musimy jak najszybciej się zmywać.

\- To znaczy, że nie wracamy już do pensjonatu?

\- Nie ma czasu – odparł Lupin. Z gardła Goemona wyrwało się ciche, zawiedzione „Oh”. Lupin pytająco uniósł brew, a samuraj odchrząknął i uciekł wzrokiem gdzieś w bok.

\- Liczyłem, że będziemy mieć jeszcze okazję spróbować tej wiśniowej nalewki.

Lupin i Jigen wyszczerzyli zęby w uśmiechach.

\- Spokojnie, Goemonciu, skombinuję butelkę specjalnie dla ciebie – powiedział Lupin i zachichotał, gdy nareszcie ciężka kłódka opadła na trawę. Jigen i Goemon nachylili się, gdy złodziej niecierpliwie odrzucił pokrywę i oczom mężczyzn ukazała się długa, lśniąca klinga, zwieńczona misternie zdobioną, złotą rękojeścią. Lupin zagwizdał z zachwytu i wyciągnął miecz, by móc przyjrzeć się mu bliżej. Goemon, stwierdziwszy że Szczerbiec nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie umywa się do jego Zantetsukena, oparł się o Malucha i przymknął oczy.

\- Nieźle, nieźle… - mruknął Lupin, uśmiechając się do siebie. Coś w jego tonie, a może postawie zaniepokoiło Jigena.

\- Tylko mi nie mów, że to podróbka.

\- Co? - spytał Lupin, nagle wyrwany z myśli. - Nie, nie, to oryginał, jestem pewien.

\- Więc co ci nie pasuje?

Lupin zdjął marynarkę, owinął nią miecz i przez wybite okno położył go na tylnym siedzeniu, co reszta odczytała jako sygnał do drogi. Jigen wyrzucił niedopałek do pustej już skrzyni, a ta po chwili zajęła się ogniem.

Gdy już wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca w samochodzie, Lupin zapalił papierosa, uśmiechnął się szeroko i odpowiedział na wcześniejsze pytanie Jigena:

\- Nic, po prostu przypomniałem sobie, że pani Wolska podzieliła się ze mną przepisem na wiśniówkę.


	2. Bursztynowa przygoda I

Sprzedawszy miecz spędzali czas w Berlinie, radośnie wydając zarobione pieniądze i ukrywając się przed policją. Media na całym świecie zdążyły już przewałkować temat kradzieży Szczerbca i traciły zainteresowanie sprawą. Jedynie w Polsce wciąż wrzała dyskusja, jedni obwiniali drugich, tak jakby temu przestępstwu winien mógł być ktokolwiek inny niż Lupin Trzeci. Rząd wyznaczył nawet nagrodę za schwytanie złodzieja lub chociaż oddanie miecza, jednak była ona tak mizerna, że przeszła bez większego echa.

Lupin oczywiście nie spoczął na laurach i po dwóch tygodniach słodkiego nieróbstwa zasiadł do planowania kolejnego skoku. Pochłaniał litry podsuwanej mu przez Jigena kawy i jedynie machał ręką, gdy rewolwerowiec co wieczór proponował wspólne wyjścia do baru. Ostatecznie Jigen kończył sam zwiedzając kolejne lokale, odwiedzając znane miejsca lub wynajdując całkiem nowe. Kilkukrotnie towarzyszył mu Goemon, jednak samuraj oburzony takim dekadenckim życiem pewnego ranka oznajmił, że jedzie w Alpy trenować. Jigen jedynie przypomniał mu, żeby zabrał ze sobą telefon i co najważniejsze, nie zapominał go ładować i włączyć dźwięk.

\- Ha-ha! - nagły okrzyk radości wyrwał Jigena z drzemki. Nowy numer „Playbohz” spadł na podłogę, gdy mężczyzna poderwał się gwałtownie, i otworzył się akurat na fotorelacji z jakiegoś konkursu kulturystycznego. Jigen podniósł gazetę, ale zanim ją zamknął i odłożył na ławę, rzucił jeszcze szybko okiem na zdjęcia.

Lupin zamienił jeden z pokoi w mieszkaniu na swoją pracownię. Zasłonięte zasłony sprawiały, że nawet w środku dnia nie docierały tam promienia słońca. Wszędzie walały się jakieś kartki, samolociki lub kulki papieru oraz przyrządy potrzebne do przygotowania przebrań. Tam trochę lateksu, gdzie indziej jakaś zbłąkana peruka lub sztuczna broda. Przy biurku zastawionym brudnymi kubkami i filiżankami siedział Lupin, niebezpiecznie odchylając się na krześle, zasłaniając twarz ręką i śmiejąc się szaleńczo.

Jigen całkowicie ignorując obłąkanie przyjaciela, stanął obok i nachylił się, by lepiej widzieć ekran laptopa. Przeczytał informację na ekranie dwa razy, ale mimo to nie znalazł w tym żadnego powodu do śmiechu. Ot krótki artykuł o odbywających się w Gdańsku targach bursztynów.

\- No i? Doczekam się jakiegoś wyjaśnienia czy może powinienem wzywać karetkę?

\- Lepiej wzywaj Goemona, bo w przyszłym tygodniu wracamy do Polski! - odpowiedział Lupin wciąż chichocząc.

\- Mhm. A co w tym takiego zabawnego?

Lupin wziął głęboki wdech, by się uspokoić. Jigen odsunął jeden z kubków, by móc oprzeć się o biurko.

\- Parę lat temu nad Bałtykiem znaleziono około 100 gramowy bursztyn. Już sam taki kawałek w skupie kosztuje 3,5 tysiąca euro, ale ten dodatkowo miał piękną miodową barwę, zero pęknięć, a co najważniejsze – w środku zatopione były trzy pszczoły. Pamiętam, że już wtedy na licytacji poszedł za prawie 50 tysięcy euro.

\- Całkiem nieźle jak na starą żywicę z owadami.

\- Owszem, owszem. A teraz pomyśl sobie, co się stanie, jeśli taki kamień dostanie się w ręce mistrza jubilerskiego na specjalne zamówienie jakiejś księżnej.

Jigen uśmiechnął się.

\- Cena wzrośnie na tyle, żeby warto było się nim zainteresować.

\- Bingo! - Lupin odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Bursztyn został oszlifowany i umocowany w srebrnej, sześciokątnej broszce, wysadzanej na brzegach brylancikami, a całość miała przypominać komórkę plastra miodu.

\- Chwila. Czy ty mówisz o Queen Bee?

Lupin uniósł brwi, ale uśmiech wciąż nie opuszczał jego twarzy.

\- Oh? Słyszałeś o tym cacku?

\- Mhm. Podobno najpiękniejsza i najdroższa bursztynowa broszka jaka kiedykolwiek powstała.

\- Czy najpiękniejsza nie wiem – Lupin wzruszył ramionami. - ale fakt, że nawet nie została jeszcze oficjalnie zaprezentowana, a już szacuje się jej wartość na kilkaset tysięcy euro.

\- Ale mówiłeś wcześniej, że była zrobiona dla jakiejś koronowanej głowy, więc czemu niby miałaby się znaleźć w Polsce?

\- Widzisz, to jest właśnie najśmieszniejsze! - Lupin znowu zachichotał. - Już wcześniej słyszałem o targach bursztynu w Gdańsku, ale przeglądałem zgłoszone w tym roku prace konkursowe i wystawców i nic nie wskazywało na to, że nasza mała pszczółka miałaby powrócić nad Bałtyk. Dotarłem też do księżnej, ale ona nie dostała jeszcze swojej błyskotki. Jubiler jest nieuchwytny, wszyscy robią z tego nie wiadomo jaką tajemnicę i już szczerze mówiąc miałem odpuścić, gdy znowu wszedłem na stronę targów, a tam: to! - zaczął się znowu śmiać i wskazał na logo tegorocznej odsłony imprezy. Jigen obrócił laptop nieco w swoją stronę i nie mógł powstrzymać prychnięcia, gdy zauważył sześciokątny kształt z wpisanym w niego bursztynem.

\- Czyli broszka zostanie jednak zaprezentowana w Gdańsku. Rany, ktoś robi z tego niezłą aferę.

\- Prawda? Najpierw rozpuszczają wszędzie informacje o tym, jak cudowny ma być to wyrób, a potem nie chcą go nigdzie oficjalnie zaprezentować.

\- Może chcą tak zwiększyć wartość broszki? Ale po co, skoro została wykonana specjalnie dla księżnej?

\- No właśnie. Coś w tym wszystkim śmierdzi.

\- Obstawiałbym, że to ta góra brudnych naczyń na twoim biurku.

\- Ha-ha, bardzo śmieszne.

Jigen, zadowolony z siebie, wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i ruszył w stronę drzwi, przy okazji potykając się o leżącą na podłodze część prawdopodobnie drukarki.

\- W takim razie zadzwonię do Goemona, żeby już wracał, bo bez niego zaraz zatoniemy w twoim syfie.

\- Tylko nie zapomnij mu wspomnieć o twojej kolekcji butelek, czekającej od dwóch tygodni pod drzwiami na wyrzucenie! - Lupin krzyknął jeszcze za Jigenem. Mężczyzna jedynie odpowiedział uśmiechem, by zniknąć w salonie i zalec na kanapie z telefonem przy uchu.

Lupin odchylił się na krześle tak bardzo jak tylko mógł, po czym z impetem powrócił do normalnej pozycji i nucąc pod nosem wrócił do szykowania napadu.

Zenigata kolejny dzień spędzał kursując między swoim hotelem, komisariatem oraz pobliską cukiernią, gdzie trwała akurat promocja „Pączek plus kawa za 5 zł”. Z kubkiem w jednej dłoni i już pustym opakowaniem po pączku w drugiej, zasiadł przed swoim tymczasowym biurkiem. Tutejsi policjanci odstąpili mu jedno z nieużywanych pomieszczeń, co prawda o wymiarach dwa na dwa metry, ale przynajmniej nie musiał spędzać czasu wśród tłumu szeleszczących coś w swoim języku obcych ludzi.

Uruchomił laptop i włączył stream japońskiej telewizji. Przez chwilę oglądał wiadomości, sprawdził maila (nic nowego prócz spamu) i zapadł się bardziej w średnio wygodnym fotelu.

\- Lupin, gdzie jesteś? - spytał, patrząc pusto w jednorazowy kubek z kawą.

Gdy przyjechał do Polski, właściwie sprzeciwił się rozkazom szefa, który wysłał wszystkie dostępne siły do obrony wystawy w Paryżu. Normalnie Zenigata byłby pewny, że Lupin połasi się na brylanty, jednak gdy żadna wiadomość od niego nie nadchodziła, inspektor stawał się coraz bardziej podejrzliwy. To nie tak, że Lupin zawsze wysyłał ostrzeżenia, ale tym razem nie przepuściłby okazji, by z tak dużej wystawy zrobić widowisko i przy okazji po raz kolejny ośmieszyć Interpol oraz samego Zenigatę. Dlatego, chociaż wszyscy wokół byli pewni, że złodziej uderzy w Paryżu, inspektor wciąż szukał, co innego mogło odwrócić uwagę Lupina, aż w końcu dotarł do informacji od UNESCO o transporcie zabytków z Krakowa do Warszawy, z czego kilka eksponatów było przenoszonych po raz pierwszy od dekad.

Natychmiast zakupił bilet lotniczy do Warszawy, chwycił walizkę i po paru godzinach stał przed komendantem głównym, próbując wytłumaczyć mu powagę sytuacji. Jak można się było spodziewać, został wyśmiany i wyrzucony na zbity pysk. Coś takiego jednak nie mogło powstrzymać Koichiego Zenigatę, gdy już był pewny, że wpadł na trop na Lupina. Złorzecząc na cały świat i wygrzebawszy ostatnie drobne z portfela kupił bilet do Krakowa. Tam nie do końca legalnie, ale udało mu się znaleźć w ciężarówce transportującej eksponaty.

Nic, kompletnie nic nie jest w stanie oddać radości i satysfakcji, jaką czuł, gdy wieko skrzyni, w której się ukrywał, podniosło się, prezentując w pełnej okazałości zszokowaną twarz Lupina. Ha! Miał rację! Oczywiście, że miał rację! Nikt na świecie nie zna tak dobrze Lupina jak on, nikt inny nie byłby w stanie przewidzieć posunięć tej złodziejskiej małpy! A to, że ostatecznie miecz i tak wpadł w ręce złodzieja, Zenigata przez godzinę błąkał się po lesie, bo ciężarówka, którą wcześniej prowadził zatrzymała się na drzewie, a jego telefon padł, to już całkiem inna historia.

Zenigata westchnął ciężko. Nudził się. Po udanym napadzie Lupin ze swoim gangiem siedzieli teraz cicho i być może planowali kolejny skok a on został tymczasowo uziemiony w Polsce.

Chociaż okazało się, że ostatecznie miał rację i dostał nawet pisemne przeprosiny od komendanta głównego policji, jego szef z ICPO wciąż był obrażony. Jakby to była wina Zenigaty, że Lupin postanowił zignorować tę wystawę! Dlatego w ramach jakiejś zemsty szef oznajmił, że Zenigata wykorzystał już wszystkie fundusze przysługujące mu na podróże na ten rok (a był dopiero marzec!) i jeśli chce wracać do Paryża, musi sam za siebie zapłacić. Tymczasem problem był taki, że portfel inspektora świecił pustkami, a na koncie zostało mniej niż 20 euro. Chociaż jedno dobre, że dzięki uprzejmości tutejszej policji miał gdzie spać i mógł korzystać z policyjnej stołówki, inaczej musiałby chyba zacząć żebrać. A może powinien po prostu znaleźć sobie jakąś dodatkową pracę? Co prawda, gdy nie ścigał Lupina czasami zajmował się jakimiś innymi sprawami, ale bywało też tak jak teraz, gdy przez tydzień albo i dłużej nie robił nic, czekając na jakikolwiek ruch ze strony swojego rywala.

Z braku lepszego pomysłu zaczął przeglądać oferty pracy. Nie znał języka, chociaż ta odrobina rosyjskiego czasem pomagała w porozumieniu się z Polakami, w dodatku musiało to być coś, z czego mógłby w każdej chwili zrezygnować, gdyby nagle trafił na trop Lupina.

Tak oto inspektor Koichi Zenigata wysłał swoje CV do firmy ochroniarskiej, zatrudnionej między innymi przez gdańskie Amber Expo.

Rozległy się dwa puknięcie, przerwa, jedno, przerwa i znowu dwa.

\- Goemon! Nareszcie! - Jigen otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając samuraja do mieszkania. - Co tak długo, miałeś być wczoraj.

\- Wybacz, przez pogodę mól lot się opóźnił.

\- Lot? To nie miałeś jechać w Alpy? - odezwał się z kuchni Lupin. Wcześniej przegrał w kamień-papier-nożyce i został zmuszony przygotować obiad.

\- Byłem w Alpach. Japońskich.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

\- Poleciałeś trenować do Japonii? - upewnił się Jigen, a Goemon przytaknął.

\- Przywiozłem wam prezenty – oznajmił, wyciągając ze swojego tobołka butelkę japońskiej whisky i opakowanie mochi.

Jigen jedynie pokręcił głową i przyjął podarunki, a Lupin chichotał w kuchni i próbował nie poparzyć się, odcedzając ziemniaki.  Ku uciesze Lupina Goemon sam zaoferował, że umyje naczynia po obiedzie. Samuraj nie był jednak gotowy na to, co zastał w kuchni i, szczerze mówiąc, nikt nie mógłby być. Stos brudnych naczyń wylewał się ze zlewu, opanował też blat i kawałek podłogi. Ktoś mógłby zadać pytanie, jakim cudem na wyposażeniu tego mieszkania było aż tyle kubków i sztućców. Odpowiedź była zadziwiająca prosta – Lupin zamiast jak normalny człowiek sprzątać po sobie, przez tygodnie chomikował w swoim gabinecie brudne naczynia, a gdy wychodził na zakupy, kupował kolejne. Tak oto toczyło się błędne koło, całkowicie omijające Jigena, który już lata temu oznajmił, że nie będzie sprzątać lupinowego syfu.

Brew Goemona drżała, jakby żyła własnym życiem, a usta zacisnęły się w cienką linię. Lupin z Jigenem wystawili głowy zza framugi i czekali na reakcję przyjaciela. Goemon po paru sekundach intensywnej ciszy związał rękawy, założył fartuszek, z jednej z szafek wygrzebał gumowe rękawiczki i uzbrojony w litrowy płyn do naczyń oraz szczotkę, zabrał się do zmywania. Dopiero wtedy Lupin odetchnął z ulgą.

Mniej więcej po godzinie, gdy Lupin wyszedł ze swojej jamy, zastał Goemona medytującego na kanapie, z mieczem przyciśniętym do piersi. Złodziej na palcach obszedł samuraja i stanął pod ścianą jak najdalej się tylko dało. Dopiero wtedy znacząco odchrząknął, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Jigen uniósł nieco rondo kapelusza, ale prócz tego nie wykonał żadnego ruchu i nadal wpatrywał się w telewizor. Lupin musiał odchrząknąć jeszcze trzy razy, by w końcu obaj przyjaciele raczyli na niego spojrzeć.

\- Zapewne zastanawiacie się, dlaczego was tutaj zebrałem – zaczął teatralnym głosem. Jigen przewrócił oczami i wyłączył telewizor. Szykowała się jakaś dłuższa przemowa. - Po pierwsze: Wybacz, Ishikawa-sama! - wykrzyknął, kłaniając się nisko Goemonowi.

\-  _ Ishikawa-sama!? _ \- powtórzył zdziwiony Jigen i zaczął się śmiać. Goemon natomiast przymknął oczy i powiedział:

\- Tym razem ci wybaczę, Lupin. Ale jeśli coś takiego jeszcze się powtórzy… - nie musiał dokończać zdania, wystarczył błysk klingi Zantetsukena, by Lupin zaczął się energicznie kłaniać.

\- Tak jest, Goemon _ -dono _ ! Twoja łaskawość i mądrość nie zna granic!

Goemon przytaknął.

\- No dobra, przeprosiłeś to teraz mów, po co nas tutaj zebrałeś? - spytał Jigen. Lupin już bardziej zrelaksowany opadł ciężko na kanapę obok rewolwerowca i tak samo jak on oparł stopy o ławę.

\- Żeby oznajmić, że skończyłem opracowywać plan! Ruszamy jutro rano, gdy tylko skończę przygotowywać nasze przebrania. Goemon! - wskazał palcem na samuraja. - Ty będziesz Hakurou Kotarou, japońskim inwestorem, szukającym jakiejś ładnej błyskotki dla swojej nowej narzeczonej.

\- Tylko błagam, nie mów, że któryś z nas ma grać tę narzeczoną – jęknął Jigen.

\- Nie tym razem. Twoje CV wysłałem już jakiś czas temu do firmy ochroniarskiej, panie Terry Jones – Lupin mrugnął do przyjaciela. - Ja natomiast pobawię się w kelnera. Wejdę na miejsce biednego – musiał spojrzeć na nabazgrane na wnętrzu dłoni nazwisko. - Macieja Gajdę. Chłopak jeszcze nie wie, ale właśnie wygrał kilkudniowy pobyt w luksusowych więzach w piwnicy z widokiem na… w sumie bez widoku, bo nie ma tam okien, ale rozumiecie o co mi chodzi! No to co, ktoś ma jakieś uwagi?

\- Tak. Hakurou Kotarou to głupie imię – odezwał się Goemon.

\- Co? Wcale nie! Hakurou jest pisane znakami na „bursztyn” i „syn”, to idealne nazwisko do tego napadu!

\- No właśnie. Jest za bardzo oczywiste.

\- Za bardzo oczywiste by było Dorobou! Hakurou jest idealne i zostaje! Ktoś jeszcze ma coś do powiedzenia!?

Goemon wydał z siebie niezadowolony pomruk, a Jigen wzruszył ramionami. Usatysfakcjonowany brakiem odpowiedzi Lupin wstał energicznie z kanapy.

\- Ogłaszam zatem koniec narady a teraz do spania, bo od jutra czeka nas sporo pracy!

\- Przecież jest dopiero dziewiętnasta – zauważył Goemon.

\- I grzeczne dzieci o tej porze powinny już leżeć w łóżkach!

\- Całe szczęście, że my nie jesteśmy grzeczni – powiedział Jigen i podniósł się ciężko. - Ej, Goemon, nie chcesz może spróbować tej whisky, którą przywiozłeś?

\- Nie, dziękuję, ale z chęcią dotrzymam ci towarzystwa.

\- Naprawdę? Zamierzacie się dzisiaj alkoholizować?

\- No cóż poradzić, stężenie etanolu w krwi musi się zgadzać – Jigen wzruszył ramionami. Lupin przez chwilę się zastanowił, aż w końcu znowu opadł na kanapę ze słowami:

\- Wiesz co, przekonałeś mnie.

Lupin jeszcze raz upewnił się, że słuchawka dobrze leży i zakrył ucho pasmem włosów. Resztę rudych fal związał na karku, poprawił okulary, upewnił się, że Walther spoczywa bezpiecznie w swojej kaburze, ukryty pod ubraniem i zatrzasnął szafkę. Kelnerzy wokół niego też kończyli się już przebierać. Większość gawędziła i żartowała z przyjaciółmi, tylko on jeden stał samotny wśród tłumu młodych mężczyzn, najczęściej studentów, zatrudnionych na jednorazową pracę podczas bankietu na targach bursztynów Amberif. Jedynie on, Maciek Gajda, dwudziestodwuletni student prawa próbujący sobie dorobić, by móc od nowego semestru zamieszkać z dziewczyną, wkręcił się na imprezę sam, bez żadnego znajomego. Cóż, aktualnie oryginalny Maciek pewnie już się obudził i kto wie, może nawet nie zesrał się pod siebie tylko znalazł wiadomość mówiącą mniej więcej: „Siedź na dupie i czekaj, za dwa dni drzwi się otworzą” i wyjadał zapasy z lodówki. Lupin dbał o swoich zakładników, więc zostawił mu to, co studenci podobno lubią najbardziej – wódkę i tanie żarcie. Jeśli nie okaże się wynaturzeniem typu student-abstynent, powinien miło spędzić te dwie doby w piwnicy. W toalecie czekały nawet dwa stare numery Playboya…

Jego rozmyślania przerwał główny koordynator, który właśnie wszedł do szatni i zaczął jakiś monolog o tym jak ważna jest to impreza i jak to oni mają godnie reprezentować kraj przed zagranicznymi gośćmi. Następnie klasnął w dłonie i wygonił ich wszystkich do kuchni. Szkolenie bhp i rozdział zadań odbyły się poprzedniego dnia, więc każdy wiedział, co ma robić. Również Lupin, już wtedy w roli Macieja, uczestniczył w nich, jednocześnie pozwalając sobie na lepsze zapoznanie się z obiektem.

Razem z innymi kelnerami zanosił kolejne talerze z przekąskami na długi, ustawiony pod ścianą głównej hali stół. Po prawej znajdowało się małe podium dla orkiestry, strojącej właśnie swoje instrumenty, po lewej stały mniejsze, ponumerowane stoliki na sześć osób, a środek sali pozostał pusty, by służyć jako parkiet.

W czasie, gdy tutaj odbywał się uroczysty bankiet kończący pierwszy dzień targów, w małej sali gdzieś na terenie expo odbędzie się kameralne spotkanie tylko dla wtajemniczonych, na którym zaprezentować miano Queen Bee. Problem polegał na tym, że nie wiadomo, o której i gdzie dokładnie miało się ono odbyć. Dlatego Goemon, jako pan Hakurou, dzięki zdolnościom Lupina został usadzony przy jednym stoliku z Gerdem Krause, niemieckim biznesmenem, zamieszanym w proces powstawania niezwykłej broszki. Teraz wystarczyło jedynie obserwować Krausego i śledzić go, gdy wraz z paroma innymi osobami wymknie się z imprezy. Dowiedzą się, gdzie jest Queen Bee, a wtedy podwinięcie jej będzie już jedynie dziecinną igraszką.

Goście powoli zaczęli się schodzić, a kelnerzy uwijali się, by jak najszybciej dokończyć zastawianie głównego stołu. Gdy już wszystko było gotowe zostali zagonieni do kuchni, by nie pałętali się podczas oficjalnego rozpoczęcia bankietu. Lupin wcisnął się w kąt i włączył słuchawkę. Od wczoraj nie kontaktował się ani z Goemon, ani Jigenem. Każdy był zajęty przygotowaniami do swojej roli, a jedynym zmartwieniem Lupina było, czy Goemon poradzi sobie z zawiązaniem krawata. Ufał swoim przyjaciołom i o ile Jigen nie wpadł na nikogo ze swojej przeszłości, a Goemon pogodził się z obowiązkiem założenia garnituru, wszystko powinno pójść gładko. Dlatego zmroziło go, gdy po włączeniu urządzenia usłyszał dwa głosy, mówiące jednocześnie:

\- Lupin, mamy problem.

\- Co, jaki?

\- Zaczyna się na „Fu” a kończy na „jiko” - powiedział Goemon.

\- A mój na „Zeni” a kończy na „gata” - oznajmił Jigen.

Lupin jęknął cicho. To, że nagle, po miesiącach braku kontaktu wpadli na Fujiko było jednocześnie najwspanialszą i najgorszą wiadomością. Poza tym jej obecności jeszcze jakoś mógł się tutaj spodziewać, w końcu tam gdzie droga biżuteria tam też szanse pojawienia się Fujiko zawsze wzrastają. Ale Papcio? Skąd nagle wziął się w Gdańsku? Czyżby po raz kolejny udało mu się wedrzeć do głowy Lupina i przewidzieć jego plany?

Złodziej uśmiechnął się do siebie. Ten wieczór zapowiadał się coraz bardziej interesująco!

To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy Goemon musiał iść na akcję w przebraniu. Pracując z Lupinem chcąc czy nie chcą człowiek musiał nawyknąć do lateksowych masek, peruk, sztucznego owłosienia czy niewygodnych ciuchów. Wcale nie zmniejszyło to niechęci, jaką czuł Goemon patrząc na wybrany przez Lupina garnitur. O wiele swobodniej czułby się w tradycyjnym stroju, ale miał grać nowoczesnego biznesmena. Dobrze chociaż, że jego strój przewidywał laskę, w której mógł ukryć swój Zantetsuken. Oprócz tego musiał jeszcze założyć okulary i związać włosy, dlatego, gdy stanął przed lustrem próbując dojść do ładu z krawatem prawie nie poznał swojego odbicia, mimo że nie miał żadnej maski.

Musiał przyznać, że wyglądał dobrze. Lupin wiedział co robił, wybierając jasnoszary, trzyczęściowy garnitur i jasnoróżowy krawat. Oczywiście Jigen marudziłby, że dopełnieniem przebrania powinien być kapelusz.

Goemon uśmiechnął się do siebie ale zaraz na jego twarz wróciła powaga. Chciałby, aby już było po napadzie, by mógł przebrać się w hakamę i usiąść wśród przyjaciół ciesząc się z dobrze wykonanej pracy.

Na razie sprawdził czy słuchawka dobrze leży w uchu i czy nadajnik umieszczony w okularach na pewno działa. Jeszcze raz się upewnił czy Zantetsuken łatwo da się wysunąć z laski, poprawił krawat i był gotowy do wyjścia.

Na teren expo dostał się w pół godziny, tam odebrał identyfikator, pokręcił się po wystawach, wziął udział w jednej prelekcji i nudził się jak mops. Otaczała go masa obcych ludzi, w większości szeleszczących po polsku, chociaż słychać też było rozmowy po angielsku czy niemiecku. Jedynie raz natknął się na Chińczyków, chociaż Lupin uprzedził go, że bursztyn jest popularny w Chinach i powinno być sporo kupców z Azji.

Gdy ktoś próbował nawiązać dłuższą rozmowę udawał, że nie umie aż tak dobrze angielskiego i za każdym razem powtarzał wyuczoną formułkę – podawał fałszywe imię i nazwisko, mówił, że został wysłany przez szefa jako przedstawiciel firmy, ale tak naprawdę szuka czegoś dla narzeczonej i że tak, podoba mu się w Gdańsku.

W końcu nadszedł wieczór i tłumy się przerzedziły. Zostali jedynie ci, których identyfikatory ozdabiały złote litery VIP. Skierowano ich do jednej z mniejszych hal, specjalnie przystrojonej i przygotowanej na bankiet. Rozejrzał się wokół, szukając wzrokiem Lupina, jednak na sali nie było na razie żadnych kelnerów, dlatego podszedł prosto do swojego stolika. Dwa z sześciu miejsc były już zajęte. Na jednym siedział cel dzisiejszej misji – Gerd Krause. Dobiegający pięćdziesiątki mężczyzna może i nie wyglądałby na swój wiek, gdyby nie rzednące siwe włosy. Z uśmiechem przyklejonym do ust zabawiał swoją towarzyszkę, rudowłosą piękność.

Na jej widok Goemonowi zamarło serce i to wcale nie z powodu jego nieśmiałości wobec kobiet i jej nazbyt wyeksponowanego dekoltu. Wszędzie poznałby tę kobietę, nieważne na jaki kolor przefarbowałaby włosy czy w jakie ciuchy się ubrała. Wystarczył jej jeden uśmiech, by już wiedział, że również ona przejrzała jego przebranie.

\- Witam – przywitał się, przenosząc wzrok na Krausego. Niemiec wstał z miejsca, by podać dłoń i przedstawić się. Również Fujiko podniosła się z gracją i skłoniła się.

\- Fujimine Yukiko. Miło spotkać kogoś z kraju tak daleko od domu, panie…?

\- Hakurou. Hakurou Kotarou.

Fujiko uniosła jedną brew i zerknęła na identyfikator Goemona, gdzie jego nazwisko było zapisane zarówno w alfabecie łacińskim, jak i kanji. Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie widząc znak na „bursztyn”. Posłał jej zmęczone spojrzenie i bezgłośnie wypowiedział imię Lupina. Fujiko zachichotała i to był koniec ich wymiany zdań. Schodzili się ostatni goście i po paru minutach rozległ się głos jednego z organizatorów. Wszyscy zwrócili swój wzrok ku scenie, a Goemon usłyszał w uchu cichy sygnał. To Lupin włączył swoją słuchawkę, tym samym dając sygnał do rozpoczęcia akcji. Korzystając z burzy oklasków Goemon powiedział cicho:

\- Lupin, mamy problem.

Jigen był zadowolony ze swojej roli. Miał grać ochroniarza – czyli super, w dodatku skoro był obcokrajowcem mało kto powinien go zaczepiać, nie będzie musiał praktycznie z nikim rozmawiać, a wieczór przed akcją będzie mógł spędzić samotnie w pokoju hotelowym, z whisky i maratonem westernów.

Ogólnie sama robota zdawała się być miła i przyjemna. Szkoda tylko, że ostatnio też Lupin zarzekał się, że będzie szybko i prościutko a wyszło jak zwykle.

Jigen westchnął i nasunął bardziej czapkę z daszkiem na oczy. Nie mógł założyć swojego znaku rozpoznawczego, w dodatku wciąż czuł swędzenie pod maską, a od peruki zaczynała już go boleć głowa. Musiał jednak wytrzymać dzisiaj ze dwie godzinki na spotkaniu organizacyjnym. Wcześniej jeszcze zaszedł do biura, by podpisać umowę i odebrać mundur. Na expo mieli spotkać się jeszcze z drugą firmą ochroniarską z Warszawy, którą wynajęto dodatkowo na pierwszy dzień Amberif. Takie zacieśnienie ochrony mogło oznaczać tylko jedno – informacje Lupina były prawdziwe i Queen Bee zaszczyci targi swoja obecnością.

Wszedł za szefem, którego nazwiska nie mógł zapamiętać, do sali konferencyjnej, gdzie czekało już około dwustu mężczyzn. Większość miała na sobie takie same mundury jak Jigen, jedynie garstka się wyróżniała jasnopomarańczowymi kamizelkami.

Szef stanął na podium i włączył prezentację, a Jigen usiadł obok jednego z takich mężczyzn i prawie udusił się własną śliną, gdy ujrzał znajomą twarz.

\- Ummm… Wszystko w porządku? - spytał Zenigata po angielsku, patrząc zatroskanym wzrokiem na duszącego się Jigena. Rewolwerowiec w końcu skończył kaszleć i machnął ręką.

\- Tak, tak, nic mi nie jest. Terry Jones – przedstawił się, podając rękę.

\- Koichi Zenigata.

\- Inspektor Zenigata? Ten od Lupina? - udał zdziwienie. Nie był tak dobrym aktorem jak Lupin, nie potrafił na życzenie zmieniać głosu, mimiki, stawać się całkowicie inną osobą. Jednak może ta szczypta aktorstwa, którą musiał wyuczyć się przez tyle lat pracując z mistrzem przebrań wystarczy, by oszukać jednocześnie najlepszego i najgorszego inspektora ICPO. 

\- Huh, jestem aż tak znany? - nieco zawstydzony Zenigata zaczął się głośno śmiać, czym oczywiście zwrócił na siebie poirytowane spojrzenie przemawiającego szefa. Natychmiast się uciszył, a jego uszy zrobiły się czerwone.

\- Oczywiście – „Jones” uśmiechnął się i ściszył głos. Przecież niemożliwe, by Zenigata po raz drugi z kolei przejrzał ich plany, prawda? Nie można mieć aż takiego szczęścia! Mimo to spytał: - Czy to oznacza, że jest pan tutaj ze względu na Lupina? Zamierza się tutaj pojawić?

\- Nie i nie. A przynajmniej o ile mi wiadomo. Może i mógłby się połasić na te bursztyny, ale hmmm… - zamyślił się głęboko na chwilę, a gdy znowu otworzył oczy, błyszczały determinacją. - Cóż, jeśli się pojawi na pewno go złapię, spokojnie!

Jigen szczerze w to powątpiewał, ale “Jones” nie mógł sobie pozwolić nawet na najmniejsze drgnienie brwi. 

\- Skoro nie jest pan tutaj ze względu na Lupina, to czemu? - spytał. Miał ochotę wyjść z sali i jak najszybciej skontaktować się z Lupinem. Jeszcze był czas, by jakoś zmodyfikować plan, uwzględnić w nim zmienną o nazwie “Papcio”, jednak ten idiota z jakiegoś powodu zarządził ciszę radiową i pierwszy kontakt miał nastąpić dopiero podczas rozpoczęcia bankietu. Z drugiej strony, skoro Zenigata nie był tutaj ze względu na swoją pracę, może nie było się czego obawiać?

\- To trochę zawstydzające, ale nie mam pieniędzy.

\- Hm? W ICPO tak słabo płacą? - Jigen nie musiał udawać zaskoczenia. Co prawda nie spodziewał się, by Zenigata zarabiał jakieś kokosy, ale chyba nie powinno być aż tak źle, by musiał pracować na dwa etaty, co?

Zenigata pokręcił głową.

\- Płacą dobrze, to Lupin jest drogi. Podróże, zniszczenia, sprzęt… Nasz dział traci zbyt dużo pieniędzy, a ma zbyt małe wyniki. Teraz na przykład przyleciałem do Polski z własnej kieszeni i nie mam już kasy na powrót– zaśmiał się nerwowo, a Jigenowi przez chwilę aż żal zrobiło się biednego inspektora. Na szczęście tylko przez chwilę, bo przecież wystarczyło, by Zenigata nabrał choć szczyptę podejrzeń, by zamiast wieczoru z westernem Jigena czekał wieczór w celi.

\- Czyli zarobi pan i wraca do Paryża?

Zenigata wzruszył ramionami.

\- Do Paryża czy gdziekolwiek Lupin postanowi uderzyć.

Jigen uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Podziwiam pańskie oddanie. Mało kto ma coś w życiu coś, za czym mógłby gonić na koniec świata.

Różowe rumieńce wypłynęły na policzki inspektora, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, szef kazał skupić uwagę na sobie, bo zamierzał właśnie przedstawić dokładny plan hal, z którym każdy powinien się zapoznać. Jigen ręką dał znać, by Zenigata już nic nie mówił, tylko skupił się na prezentacji. Wciąż rumiany inspektor kiwnął głową i wyciągnął swój notes.

Jigen rozluźnił się nieco i zwrócił swój wzrok to rzutnik. Chociaż on sam znał już plany expo na wyrywki, Terry Jones widział je pierwszy raz w życiu. Ze względu na dwóch zagranicznych pracowników szef tłumaczył większość rzeczy po angielsku, czasami odpowiadając po polsku na zadane pytania, a myśli Jigena swobodnie błądziły wokół tego, jak bardzo obecność Zenigaty może wpłynąć na plan napadu.

Po zakończeniu spotkania wszyscy ruszyli na obchód, by na własne oczy przekonać się, jak wyglądają przeznaczone na targi pomieszczenia. Jako jedyni obcokrajowcy Zenigata i Jigen naturalnie szli obok siebie, ale rozmowa niezbyt się kleiła. Jigen oszczędnie odpowiadał na pytania dotyczące swojej przykrywki, starając się nie zdradzić za wiele, by nie poplątać się potem w kłamstwach i nie wpaść przez jakieś głupstwo.

\- A więc, dlaczego Amerykanin pracuje w Polsce jako ochroniarz? - spytał Zenigata.

\- Życie – odparł Jigen, wzruszywszy ramionami. Dawno temu Lupin mu powiedział, że najlepsze kłamstwa zawsze zawierają ziarno prawdy. - Całe życie pracowałem jako ochroniarz, a akurat teraz rzuciło mnie tutaj.

\- Dużo podróżujesz?

\- Mhm. Chociaż pewnie nie tyle ile pan, inspektorze.

\- Taka praca – odpowiedział Zenigata i zaniósł się gromkim śmiechem. 

Jigen nie do końca wiedział co jest w tym takiego śmiesznego, ale mimowolnie kąciki jego ust uniosły się. Mimo że znał tego mężczyznę od tak wielu lat, tak naprawdę nigdy go nie poznał, nigdy nie rozmawiał z nim dłużej niż pięć minut. Nie wiedział nic o tym człowieku, prócz tego, że jego życiowym celem było złapanie Lupina oraz że był jedyną osobą na świecie, której faktycznie udało się to więcej niż raz. 

A co on myślał o Jigenie? Na pewno znał jego akta, a wraz z nimi mocno okrojoną listę zabójstw. Czy przez to uważał go za bezdusznego mordercę? A może za idiotę, bo przecież nikt inny nie wytrzymałby tyle lat z Lupinem.

\- Hm? Co? Mam coś na twarzy?

\- Nie, nie, nic – Jigen odwrócił wzrok, uświadomiwszy sobie, że przez ten cały czas wpatrywał się w twarz Zenigaty. - Zamyśliłem się.

\- Zdarza się najlepszym – odparł Zenigata, klepiąc Jigena w ramię i śmiejąc się, jakby opowiedział właśnie świetny dowcip.

Impreza przebiegała spokojnie, ale Zenigata cały czas czuł, że coś jest nie tak. Jego współpracownicy się nudzili, a największym wyzwaniem jak do tej pory było wytłumaczenie pijanemu Rosjaninowi, że nie może wnosić własnej wódki na teren targów. Mimo to Zenigata nie mógł ustać w miejscu i przechadzał się to tu, to tam. Niepokoił go ten spokój, niczym cisza przed burzą, ale nade wszystko niepokoił go ten cały Terry Jones.

Właściwie Zenigata nie wiedział, co takiego nie pasowało mu w mężczyźnie. Wyglądał całkiem przeciętnie, nie był brzydki ani przystojny, mógł mieć zarówno dwadzieścia parę lat jak i dobiegać czterdziestki, włosy krótkie, brązowe, brak zarostu i okularów. Jedyną jego cechą charakterystyczna było to, że nawet w pomieszczeniach nie rozstawał się ze swoją czapką. Często też wymykał się na papierosa, ale oprócz tego nie wyróżniał się niczym. I może właśnie to było tak podejrzane.

Dwie godziny temu widział Jonesa, jak po raz kolejny wychodząc na zewnątrz zapalić mówił coś cicho do siebie. Dziwny, niepokojący facet, ale właściwie całkiem miły. Może, gdyby mieli czas poznać się dłużej, nawet by się zaprzyjaźnili. Albo ostatecznie okazałby się zbiegłym przestępcą i Zenigata byłby zmuszony go przymknąć…

Westchnął głęboko. Taki nawyk, że każdego poznanego od razu podejrzewał o bycie Lupinem albo chociażby kryminalistą. W sumie mógł sprawdzić, czy ta twarz Jonesa na pewno nie jest maską. Już nie raz wychodził na idiotę ciągnąć obcych ludzi za policzki, ale też czasami trafiał na samego Lupina lub kogoś z jego gangu.

Akurat wszedł do sali, gdzie odbywał się bankiet. Stanął przy drzwiach i oparł się o ścianę, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Gości było sporo, część siedziała przy swoich stolikach, niektórzy stali przy stole z przekąskami, ale jeszcze nikt nie tańczył. Powiódł wzrokiem po gościach, ale nie wypatrzył nic podejrzanego. Właśnie drzwiami po drugiej stronie wychodził elegancki, podpierający się laską mężczyzna. Coś w nim wydawało się Zenigacie znajomego. 

Przez chwilę tak jeszcze postał, ale irytujące wiercenie w brzuchu zmuszało go do ruchu. Dlatego postanowił wymknąć się na zewnątrz na papierosa. Może znowu spotka tam Jonesa i wtedy będzie mógł sprawdzić czy ten aby nie skrywa pod maską jakiejś innej, znajomej twarzy. 

Amerykanin niechętnie mówił o sobie, więc trudno go było wybadać. Dowiedział się jedynie tyle, że dużo podróżuje, a wszędzie, gdzie zatrzymuje się na dłużej, zatrudnia się jako ochroniarz. Lubi westerny i kino akcji, chwilę pogawędzili też o Nowym Yorku. 

Nagle własna głupota uderzyła Zenigatę niczym taran. Stanął na korytarzu zgięty w pół, jakby naprawdę oberwał, po czym wyprostował się energicznie, z całych sił wrzeszcząc:

\- JIGEN DAISUKE!

No tak! Jak mógł na to nie wpaść wcześniej! Oczywiście maska robiła swoje, a już szczególnie brak kapelusza, ale mimo to…! Powinien od razu zorientować się po głosie, a jeszcze to nałogowe palenie!

Zaczął biec w stronę biura ochrony, by natychmiast powiadomić szefa i postawić wszystkich na nogi. Nawet wyciągnął telefon, by zadzwonić na policję, ale po wpisaniu 112 zatrzymał się z kciukiem zawieszonym nad ikonką nawiązania połączenia.

Bo co, jeśli jednak się mylił? Może rzeczywiście losowy Amerykanin zatrudnił się jako ochroniarz podczas targów bursztynów i może całkiem przypadkiem pali hurtowo ulubione papierosy Jigena. Jeśli zgłosi się z takimi grubymi nićmi szytymi podejrzeniami nikt mu nie uwierzy, a nawet jeśli jednak uda się kogoś przekonać, ale okaże się, że Terry Jones jest po prostu Terrym Jonesem, nie tylko zrobi z siebie pośmiewisko, ale może zapomnieć o wybłaganiu u szefa większych funduszy.

Wykasował 112 i zablokował ekran. Musi załatwić to sam. Najpierw – znaleźć Jonesa.

Jigen kichnął. Kto mógł go wspominać w takiej chwili?

Przed chwilą dostali sygnał od Goemona, że ruszył za Fujiko i Krausem. Uruchomił nawigację na zegarku i podążył za samurajem. Odtwarzał w głowie mapę expo i po chwili już wiedział, dokąd zmierzali, a zatem gdzie miała się odbyć prezentacja Queen Bee.

Budynek, w którym odbywało się wczorajsze szkolenie, prócz sal konferencyjnych mieścił jeszcze w piwnicy małą salkę, wynajmowaną przez jakąś szkołę tańca. Poza tym na parterze znajdowało się biuro ochrony, a tam monitoring, szef oraz pewnie z dwudziestu ludzi, obsługujących sprzęt lub robiących sobie przerwę.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Od rozpoczęcia bankietu, a więc od pierwszego kontaktu z Lupinem i Goemonem, minęły już ponad dwie godziny. Informację o obecności Fujiko Jigen skomentował krótkim: „Zawiedziony, ale nie zaskoczony”, natomiast Lupin o mało nie spalił swojej przykrywki, głośno mówiąc coś o miłości i czerwonej nici przeznaczenia. O Zenigacie powiedział jedynie:

\- Ah, stary dobry Papcio! Spokojnie, nie przeszkodzi nam w niczym.

\- Mhm. Ostatnio też tak mówiłeś, a spanikowałeś na jego widok.

\- Wcale nie spanikowałem! Już wam mówiłem, że to był taktyczny odwrót! W każdym razie plan pozostaje bez zmian. Następny kontakt, gdy Krause ruszy się z miejsca. Bez odbioru.

\- Bez odbioru – potwierdzili Jigen i Goemon.

Teraz szedł wzdłuż jednej z nieużywanych tego wieczoru hal. Już jakiś czas temu zrobiło się ciemno, a wokół nie widział żywej duszy.

\- Yo, Lupin, wiem, gdzie odbywa się spotkanie. Budynek ochrony – powiedział, a w słuchawce usłyszał stłumiony chichot.

\- No tak, najciemniej pod latarnią. Goemon, Jigen, kierujcie się tam, zaraz do was dotrę, muszę tylko zanieść drinka tej jednej uroczej pannie…

\- Lupin! - Jigen krzyknął trochę głośniej niż zamierzał. Żeby w takiej chwili myśleć o jakiejś kobiecie…!

\- No co? Dobra, dobra, zaraz będę.

Jigen usłyszał westchnięcie Goemona. Spojrzał na zegarek. Według sygnału samuraj znajdował się już niedaleko. Jeśli pójdzie na skróty powinni się zaraz zobaczyć, ale i tak zdąży w tym czasie wypalić jednego papierosa.

Sięgnął do kieszeni w poszukiwaniu zapalniczki, gdy usłyszał za sobą wołanie:

\- Jones! Hej, Jones!

O kurwa, Zenigata. A ten skąd on się tu wziął?

Starał się zapanować nad sobą i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, do biegnącego w jego stronę mężczyzny.

\- Inspektorze, gdzie się pan tak spieszy? Coś się stało?

\- Jeszcze nie, ale zaraz może się stać! - krzyknął Zenigata i nie zwalniając wpadł na zaskoczonego Jigena. Obaj wylądowali na betonie. Ukryty za paskiem Magnum boleśnie wbił się Jigenowi w plecy, a ciężar mężczyzny skutecznie uniemożliwiał ucieczkę.

\- Wow, inspektorze, spodziewałbym się najpierw jakiegoś zaproszenia na randkę albo chociaż na piwo – spróbował zażartować Jigen. Zenigata rzeczywiście się zaśmiał, jednak w tym śmiechu zamiast wesołości dało się słyszeć jedynie coś przypominającego wyższość i samozadowolenie. 

\- Złapałem cię, Jigenie Daisuke! - oznajmił, zrywając maskę z twarzy Jigena. - Ha! Miałem rację! - wykrzyknął sam nieco zaskoczony i natychmiast wyciągnął z kieszeni swojej pomarańczowej kamizelki parę kajdanek. Nie rozstawał się z nimi nigdy i nawet teraz przezornie przełożył chociaż jedną parę ze swojego płaszcza do munduru firmy ochroniarskiej.

\- Czym się zdradziłem? - spytał jedynie Jigen, wciąż zdziwiony takim niespodziewanym obrotem spraw, gdy metal zatrzasnął się wokół jego nadgarstków.

\- Nie musiałeś się niczym zdradzać, na kilometr wywęszę każdego z gangu Lupina!

Jigen powstrzymał się od wspomnienia tych setek razy, gdy mimo oczywistych przebrań Zenigata nie podejrzewał absolutnie nic. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się jedynie ironicznie.

Inspektor nagle gwałtownie się schylił (czym jeszcze bardziej docisnął rewolwer do pleców Jigena) i niebezpiecznie zbliżył swoją twarz do jego.

\- Wiem, że masz jakiś kontakt z Lupinem! Halo, Lupin! Słyszysz mnie!? - wrzasnął wprost do ucha Jigena i to oczywiście nie do tego, w którym miał słuchawkę. - Wiem, że też tu jesteś! Haloooo!

\- Słyszę, słyszę, Papciu. Zostaw biednego Jigenka, bo jeszcze ogłuchnie.

\- Lupin! - zawołał radośnie Jigen.

\- LUPIN! - zawtórował mu z jeszcze większą radością w głosie Zenigata.

\- Do usług – ukłonił się Lupin, jednocześnie pozbywając się maski. Stał z pięć metrów od nich, wciąż przebrany za kelnera, z małpim uśmiechem na ustach i Waltherem wycelowanym w Zenigatę. - No pięknie się tutaj zabawiacie razem! Powiedz, Jigenku, zaprosił cię chociaż na kawę?

Jigen prychnął.

\- To samo przed chwilą mówiłem.

\- No no, od zawsze wiedziałem, że Papcio jest człowiekiem czynu, ale obstawiałem, że w duszy jest romantykiem. A tu ani kwiatków, ani trzymania za rączki, tylko od razu wziął się do dzieła!

Chyba dopiero po tych słowach Zenigata zorientował się, w jakiej pozycji wylądował razem z Jigenem. Wcześniej był zbyt zadowolony z odkrycia prawdziwej tożsamości Jonesa, ale teraz, gdy o tym pomyślał…

Siedział w rozkroku na Jigenie, trzymając jego złączone kajdankami dłonie i będąc tak blisko jego twarzy, że widział pojedynczy siwy włos w czarnej brodzie. Uśmiechnięty Jigen mrugnął do niego, a Zenigata jak oparzony poderwał się na równe nogi.

\- Że co!? Ja- nie- co!?

Usłyszał za sobą śmiech Lupina i odwrócił się w jego stronę, cały czerwony na twarzy, a gdy zwrócił swój wzrok na Jigena, ten, mimo skutych dłoni, celował już swoim Magnum wprost w klatkę piersiową Zenigaty. Inspektor natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego położenia. Uniósł ręce do góry i obserwował, jak Jigen podnosi się z ziemi i nie spuszczając Zenigaty z celownika, podchodzi do Lupina, by ten zdjął mu kajdanki.

\- Jeden wystrzał i zaraz zleci się tu cała ochrona – powiedział, ale Lupin jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może tak, może nie. Jigen, biegnij do Goemona, kazałem mu nie przerywać akcji. Ja się zajmę Papciem – Jigen jedynie rzucił powątpiewające spojrzenie spod czapki z daszkiem, ale posłusznie ruszył w stronę budynku. Nie oglądał się za siebie. Tak jak zwykle, zaufał Lupinowi.

Po minucie był już pod drzwiami. Stało pod nimi dwóch wyraźnie znudzonych ochroniarzy. Normalnie byłoby dość dziwne, w końcu teoretycznie w budynku powinno się znajdować jedynie biuro ochrony, ale z racji na odbywający się pokaz Queen Bee, miało to stuprocentowy sens. Nasunął bardziej daszek na twarz, tylko mignął im przed oczami identyfikatorem, by nie mieli czasu przyjrzeć się zdjęciu i ruszył prosto do biura. Drzwi do niego wyposażone były w zamek elektroniczny, otwierany za pomocą identyfikatorów. Jigen przykleił do niego małe urządzonko, wynalazek Lupina, które powinno całkowicie zablokować drzwi i uniemożliwić zarówno wejście jak i wyjście. To była jego główna rola w oryginalnym planie - zająć się ochroniarzami. Oryginalnie powinien najpierw podrzucić do pokoju monitoringu urządzenie zagłuszające, ale teraz nie było na to czasu. 

\- Goemon, gdzie jesteś? - wyszeptał, a po chwili dostał cichą odpowiedź:

\- Piwnica.

Przeskakując po dwa schody zbiegł na dół.

Goemon już w rozpuszczonych włosach i bez okularów, kucał przy drzwiach do sali, z Zantetsukenem wyciągniętym z pochwy i gotowym do uderzenia.

\- Fujiko jest w środku – powiedział.

Jigen jęknął cicho. Ustawił się po drugiej stronie drzwi, dotykając klamki.

\- Wpadamy tam, zgarniamy fant i wypadamy - oznajmił, a Goemon kiwnął głową. Nie było teraz czasu na wymyślanie lepszego planu. To Lupin miał zająć się kradzieżą, ich zadaniem było jedynie osłanianie złodzieja. - Żeby tylko nie przyszło jej do głowy zrobienie czegoś głupiego.

Ledwie Jigen wypowiedział te słowa, rozległ się huk, a całym budynkiem zatrzęsło. Nagle drzwi, pod którymi stali, wyleciały z zawiasów, a oni jedynie cudem uniknęli zmiażdżenia. Ktoś, a nawet wiele ktosiów, krzyczało, włączył się alarm, a z sali wybiegła kobieta, w jednej ręce trzymając broszkę, a drugą podtrzymując sukienkę.

\- Co tak stoicie!? - krzyknęła Fujiko. Goemon z Jigenem spojrzeli po sobie i ruszyli biegiem za kobietą, bo co mieli zrobić innego.

\- To był twój genialny plan? - spytał Jigen, gdy wybiegali z budynku.

\- Mniej więcej – odparła Fujiko. - Gdzie macie jakieś auto?

\- Za mną – Jigen skręcił w prawo, w stronę parkingów. Wczoraj dostał się na expo taksówką wraz z szefem, ale dzisiaj podjechał własnym, a raczej Lupina, autem.

Nie słyszeli za sobą żadnych wystrzałów, bo ochrona nie nosiła broni palnej. Jedynie szef i dwóch jego zastępców miało pistolety, ale ci przynajmniej na razie pozostawali zamknięci w biurze. Pościg, w postaci dwóch ochroniarzy stojących wcześniej przy wejściu oraz paru wściekłych uczestników bankietu, też zostawili daleko za sobą. Jigen parę razy próbował się kontaktować z Lupinem, ale ten albo zgubił swoją słuchawkę, albo ją wyłączył, przy czym obie opcje były tak samo prawdopodobne.

\- Żartujesz sobie? - skomentowała Fujiko, gdy dotarli na parking, a Jigen zamiast do jakiegoś busa albo chociaż normalnego auta, podszedł do zielonego Malucha.

\- Chciałbym – odpowiedział tylko, przekręcając klucz w drzwiach. Goemon szybko wpakował się na tylne siedzenie, a Fujiko zajęła miejsce obok kierowcy.

\- Czy to auto Lupina?

\- A jak sądzisz?

Fujiko w odpowiedzi prychnęła, a Maluch odpalił, tym razem za pierwszym razem. Po ostatniej akcji Jigen i Goemon upierali się, by zezłomować to zielone cudo, ale Lupin zamiast tego oddał je do mechanika, by wymienić tylną szybę i zrobić kompleksowy remont. Całe szczęście, że pokrył to wszystko z własnej kieszeni, bo jak na takie małe autko, Maluch pochłaniał zadziwiająco dużo pieniędzy.

\- Gdzie jest Lupin? - spytał Goemon.

\- Zajmuje się Papciem – odpowiedział Jigen, wchodząc w ostry zakręt na wyjeździe z parkingu, jednocześnie taranując szlaban. Teraz najważniejsze było, by jak najszybciej zniknąć z expo, nim zleci się policja.

\- I zamierzasz go tam zostawić?

\- Kto jak kto, ale ten debil akurat sobie poradzi – powiedział Jigen, zmieniając czapkę z daszkiem na swój ukochany kapelusz, który grzecznie czekał na niego w aucie.

Goemon raczej nie wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego tą odpowiedzią.

\- Mimo wszystko uważam, że powinniśmy po niego zawrócić.

\- Przecież wiesz, że Lupin jest gorszy od karalucha, na pewno so- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Jigen wrzasnął i gwałtownie nacisnął hamulec, gdy coś wylądowało na masce Malucha. Z gardeł Fujiko i Goemona wydostały się piski, przy czym samuraj szybko odchrząknął i się zaróżowił.

\- Jedź, jedź, jedź! - krzyknęło to coś głosem Lupina.

Jigenowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Z Lupinem kurczowo uczepionym samochodu pędził ulicami Gdańska, ignorując wszystkie przepisy ruchu drogowego i innych kierowców. Skręcił w jakąś uliczkę i zatrzymał się, by Lupin mógł się wgramolić do autka na miejsce Fujiko, która nie odsuwając fotela, za to niby przypadkiem kopiąc Jigena z kolana, przedostała się na tylne siedzenie. Nim domknęły się drzwi Maluch znów kaszlał i mknął po zazwyczaj spokojnym osiedlu.

W całym mieście słychać już było dźwięki syren i aż cud, że na razie nie wpadli na żaden radiowóz. Do bezpiecznego miejsca mieli jeszcze dziesięć minut, do tego czasu musieli odjechać jak najdalej, ale ta szaleńcza jazda zwracała się na siebie zbyt dużą uwagę.

Droga wyjazdowa z osiedla łączyła się z jedną z głównych i po wepchnięciu się w sznur aut Jigen zwolnił, próbując wpasować się w zwykły nocny ruch uliczny. Raz faktycznie minął ich pędzący w drugą stronę radiowóz, a wtedy wszyscy pasażerowie próbowali się w jakkolwiek sposób ukryć.

Odetchnęli dopiero gdy Jigen wjechał do podziemnego parkingu i mogli wyjść z Malucha. Lupin nie tracąc czasu oplótł Fujiko ramieniem.

\- Fujikuś, skarbie! To na pewno przeznaczenie znowu postanowiło postawić nas na swojej drodze!

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć, Lupin – odparła kobieta i stanowczo odsunęła jego twarz, gdy ta zanadto się zbliżyła.

\- Fujiko, co z broszką? - spytał Goemon, a kobieta wyciągnęła błyskotkę ze swojego dekoltu. Wszyscy przez chwilę zapatrzyli się na ozdobę. Rzeczywiście robiła wrażenie, jednak Jigen uznał, że na pewno nie dałby za nią tych kilkuset tysięcy euro. Na szczęście to nie on decydował o jej cenie, a bogate pojeby, które nie miały co zrobić z pieniędzmi.

Zerknął na Lupina. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, jakby coś mu się nie podobało i chciał zabrać Fujiko broszkę, ale kobieta była szybsza i znowu ukryła ją w dekolcie.

\- To ja ja ukradłam – powiedziała.

\- Ale dzięki nam uciekłaś! - zaznaczył od razu Lupin.

\- Nie musiałabym tak uciekać, gdyby wasza obecność nie zniszczyła mojego planu.

\- To ty zniszczyłaś nasz plan!

Fujiko wystawiła Jigenowi język.

\- Już, już, spokojnie. Podzielimy się po równo, prawda, Fujikuś?

\- Oczywiście. Pięćdziesiąt procent dla mnie.

\- ...to nie jest zbyt równo – powiedział Goemon, na co Fujiko rozłożyła ręce.

\- To moja pierwsza i ostatnia oferta.

\- Przecież to jest rozbój w biały dzień!

\- Jak coś się nie podoba możesz śmiało zrezygnować ze swojej części.

\- Agh! Dlatego właśnie nienawidzę kobiet! - zrezygnowany Jigen nasunął bardziej kapelusz na twarz.

\- Radziłbym z dalszymi negocjacjami przenieść się w bezpieczniejsze miejsce – powiedział Goemon. Ryk syren nagle stał się jeszcze głośniejszy.

\- Głos rozsądku! Chodźcie, zmywamy się stąd – zarządził Lupin. Gdy wybiegali z parkingu obrócił się jeszcze, by posłać buziaka Maluchowi i obiecać, że po niego wróci. Jigen wątpił, by autko grzecznie tu na nich czekało, szczególnie, że gdy tylko ktoś mądry zacznie przeglądać monitoring miejski, zaraz zjadą się tu gliny.

Ich kryjówka znajdowało się dwie przecznice dalej, na zwykłym szarym blokowisku. Przemknęli do niej okrężną drogą, jedynie dwa razy kryjąc się w cieniach przed patrolami policji. Lupin pilnował, by ani na chwilę nie znaleźli się w zasięgu nielicznych, rozmieszczonych na latarniach kamer.

Było to to samo mieszkanie, w którym Jigen spędził poprzednią noc, dlatego na stole czekała już na nich ledwie napoczęta butelka whisky. Mężczyzna od razu sobie nalał i rozsiadł się na kanapie ze szklanką w ręki. Dopiero teraz, gdy adrenalina opuszczała jego organizm, jego plecom przypomniało się o wcześniejszym bardzo bliskim kontakcie z rewolwerem. Przez to musiał wyciągnąć Magnum ze jego zwyczajowego miejsca i położyć obok siebie, na podłokietniku. 

Co prawda może nie wszystko poszło po ich myśli, ale ostatecznie zgarnęli broszkę. I niestety nie tylko ją, pomyślał, patrząc na siedzącą obok Lupina Fujiko.

Przez parę miesięcy miał od niej spokój, ale ta jak zwykle wróciła do ich życia w swoim stylu – wybuchowo. Z resztą, może to i dobrze. Mimo wszystko tylko z nią gang był w pełnym komplecie. 


	3. Natasha

Jigen został brutalnie wyrwany ze swojej drzemki, gdy ktoś poruszył jego kapelusz. Natychmiast chwycił swój znak rozpoznawczy i gwałtownie usiadł, cały czas przytrzymując go ręką. Przed nim stała wysoka blondynka, ubrana elegancko, z ustami podkreślonymi czerwoną szminką i delikatnym makijażem, idealnie pasującym do błękitu jej oczu. Gdyby Jigen nie widział wcześniej tej peruki w pokoju Lupina, z pewnością już celowałby swoim Magnum w te sztuczne piersi.

\- Co ty wyrabiasz?

\- Hę? Nie podobam ci się? - spytał Lupin, imitując kobiecy głos. Okręcił się wokół własnej osi, a długa, zwiewna spódnica rozłożyła się niczym płatki kwiatu, odsłaniając czarne szpilki i fragment ogolonych łydek. Na sztuczny dekolt w rozmiarze C opadały blond loki, ułożone w artystyczny nieład.

Jigen postanowił dyplomatycznie nie odpowiadać, zamiast tego spytał, uśmiechając się przy tym krzywo:

\- Masz jakiś plan czy skoro z Fujiko ci nie wychodzi postanowiłeś dosłownie wziąć sprawy we własne ręce?

\- No wiesz co, Jigenku!? - Lupin stanął za kanapą, by móc objąć Jigena od tyłu. Jednak, gdy tylko mężczyzna poczuł chude dłonie na swoich ramionach, natychmiast poderwał się i zrobił krok w tył. Lupin prychnął urażony i wróciwszy do swojego zwykłego głosu, oznajmił:

\- Idziemy na zakupy!

\- Przecież Goemon już poszedł!

\- Ale my idziemy na inne!

\- Jakie zakupy wymagają przebierania się w spódnicę!?

\- Jak to jakie? Ubraniowe!

Jigen posłał mu nadal nic nie rozumiejące spojrzenie. Zaczynał powoli podejrzewać, że Lupin z wiekiem coraz bardziej dziwaczeje. A zdawałoby się to przecież niemożliwe.

\- Policja poszukuje największego złodzieja wszech czasów, Lupina Trzeciego. Więc, wychodząc na miasto tak – tutaj znowu zrobił obrót, by zaprezentować swój nowy wygląd. - będę bezpieczny i nawet Papcio nie będzie podejrzewał, że taka gorąca laska to ja!

No cóż. Miało to jakiś sens. Może i nie za wielki, ale miało.

\- A po co jestem ci ja?

\- No jak to? A kto będzie odganiał ode mnie natrętnych adoratorów!?

Jigen wybuchł tak gromkim śmiechem, że aż zgiął się w pół i nie mógł złapać oddechu. Lupin wydął policzki i zrobił urażoną minę. W ogóle nie rozumiał, co było tak bardzo śmieszne. Jego zdaniem wyglądał dzisiaj lepiej nawet od Fujiko! A może powinien założyć jednak tą czerwoną sukienkę? Nie, była krótka – do połowy uda - a biedne stare serce Jigena nie wytrzymałoby tyle nagości.

W końcu, gdy Jigen się uspokoił, poprawił swój kapelusz i posyłając Lupinowi ironiczny uśmiech, wyciągnął w jego stronę ramię, niczym dżentelmen (za którego zresztą się uważał).

\- Chodźmy, _Miss Mar__ry_ \- brew Lupina drgnęła na wspomnienie tego imienia. - Im szybciej pójdziemy, tym szybciej wrócimy.

Jakże naiwne było to zdanie.

Cztery godziny. Tyle zajęło Lupinowi przejście dwóch galerii handlowych i trzech ulic. Nie pogardził żadnym sklepem, wchodził do każdego, od tych najdroższych po second handy. Czasami tylko przeglądał i kręcił nosem, czasem wychodził z pełną torbą, którą dźwigać oczywiście musiał Jigen.

Jego cierpienie zdawało się nie mieć końca. Coś w nim umierało za każdym razem, gdy był zmuszany do przymierzania ciuchów, które nie były koszulą i garniturem. A najgorsze było to, że nawet po powrocie do mieszkania ten koszmar się nie skończył.

\- Jigenku~

\- Nie ma mowy, nie włożę tego.

\- No daj spokój, przecież cały czas chodzisz w koszuli.

\- Ale nie w TAKIEJ!

Jigen z obrzydzeniem patrzył na trzymane przez Lupina ubranie. Przeżyłby jeszcze to, że koszula była dwukolorowa, ale ten rażący w oczy róż po lewej stronie i zgniła zieleń po prawej wystarczyłyby, by odstraszyć każdego, kto ma jakiekolwiek poczucie stylu. To jednak jeszcze nic. Różowa część była dodatkowo ozdobiona wzorem w panterkę, a kieszonka przystrojona cekinami. Jigen poważnie zastanawiał się, czy ten kto projektował tę koszulę miał chociaż promil rozumu i godności człowieka.

\- Czemu w ogóle TO kupiłeś?

\- Bo była za dwa złote! Dwa złote, Jigen!

\- To żaden argument!

Lupin prychnął i zarzucił złotymi lokami swojej peruki. Odwrócił się na pięcie i udał, że wkłada koszulę z powrotem do torby. Wystarczyło jednak, by usłyszał za sobą jak Jigen odetchnął z ulgą, by błyskawicznie rzucił się do tyłu. W jego głowie wyglądało to mniej więcej tak: przygwożdża Jigena do ściany, zmusza go do włożenia różowopanterkowo-zielonego potwora, a potem robi zdjęcie i ma idealny materiał do szantażu! Fujiko na pewno będzie zadowolona, może nawet tym razem pozwoli na coś więcej niż skromny buziak w policzek. Ah, Fujiko, Fujiko…

Na twarzy Lupina już zagościł rozanielony uśmiech, gdy nagle cały misterny plan został zrujnowany przez grawitację połączoną z butami na obcasie i zbyt długim rąbkiem spódnicy. Próbując jeszcze jakoś się uratować, wypuścił z wyciągniętej ku Jigenowi ręki koszmar stylistów modowych, a zamiast tego udało mu się chwycić fioletową koszulę, jednocześnie pociągając jej właściciela ze sobą na ziemię.

Zastygli na ułamek sekundy, Lupin na podłodze, wciąż zaciskając dłoń na teraz pozbawionej paru guzików i wyciągniętej ze spodni koszuli Jigena oraz Jigen nad nim, podpierający się łokciami i kolanami.

I właśnie w takiej pozycji zastał ich Goemon, który idealnie w tym momencie otworzył drzwi do mieszkania. Zdawało się, że czas się zatrzymał na chwilę, aż nagle twarz samuraja zrobiła się cała czerwona. Odwrócił wzrok i podniósł upuszczoną torbę z zakupami.

\- Wybacz, Jigen, nie wiedziałem, że masz gościa.

Goemon zaczął zamykać drzwi, a Jigen natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi, jednocześnie krzycząc:

\- Czekaj, Goemon! To nie tak, to przecież tylko Lupin i… - zdając sobie sprawę, co właśnie powiedział, Jigen poczuł jak robi się czerwony na twarzy. - Nie, czekaj, to nie…

\- Ah. Rozumiem – powiedział cicho Goemon. Włosy opadły mu na twarz, zakrywając jeszcze czerwieńsze policzki. Pośpiesznie zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

\- Goemon! Goemon, stój! - Jigen ruszył za nim biegiem, a tymczasem Lupin, wciąż na podłodze, zwijał się ze śmiechu.

\- Więc Fujiko chciała mieć na mnie haka, więc kazała ci zrobić mi kompromitujące zdjęcie? - Jigen podsumował historię, a Lupin, siedzący już bez swojego przebrania, wzruszył ramionami.

\- No co miałem zrobić, takiej kobiecie się nie odmawia.

\- Takiej kobiecie w szczególności się odmawia! - Jigen z hukiem odstawił szklankę na stół, po czym zwrócił się do Goemona: - Jak widzisz to wszystko to znowu nic innego jak głupota Lupina i knowania Fujiko. Nic się tutaj nie działo. Nic! - podkreślił jeszcze, agresywnie odstawiając pustą butelkę po szkockiej na podłogę. Czemu dobry alkohol tak szybko się kończy?

\- Rozumiem. Aczkolwiek są różne rodzaje miłości i…

\- Nic już nie mów – przerwał mu Jigen i zakrył sobie twarz dłonią. - I skończmy już temat, co? Mam wrażenie, że w tym kraju nie ma wystarczająco alkoholu, bym mógł o tym wszystkim zapomnieć – dodał jeszcze cicho, bardziej do siebie, ale nie uszło to uwadze Lupina.

\- Musisz być taki okrutny, Jigenku? Czy naprawdę tak źle byłoby się ze mną przespać?

\- TAK – oznajmił dobitnie Jigen, wstając z kanapy. - Idę do monopolowego.

Lupin prychnął i odwrócił się, by nie patrzeć na Jigena. Wypił resztkę whisky, która jeszcze ostała mu się w szklance.

\- Dlaczego właściwie Fujiko chciała szantażować Jigena? - spytał Goemon, oferując Lupinowi swoje shouchuu. Mężczyzna z wdzięcznością nastawił puste szkło, a od strony drzwi dobiegła odpowiedź:

\- Bo jest suką.

\- Jigen! - od razy upomniał go Lupin, ale odpowiedziało mu tylko trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Lupin głośno westchnął i skosztował nowego alkoholu. W porównaniu do whisky był on bardziej słodki, chociaż rozrzedzenie nieco osłabiało moc. Przez chwilę obserwował, jak Goemon przygotowuje swojego drinka, wlewając najpierw wodę, następnie shouchuu, mniej więcej w proporcjach trzy do dwóch. Wszystkie ruchy samuraja zdawały się być dokładnie przemyślane, nie było w nich miejsca nawet na drobne odstępstwo. Następnie z namaszczeniem ujął swoją szklankę w obie dłonie i wziął łyk.

\- Japoński alkohol jest najlepszy – powiedział Goemon, dostrzegając wzrok Lupina. Zabrzmiał trochę jakby chciał się tłumaczyć, a jego policzki delikatnie się zaróżowiły.

Lupin machnął ręką. Napił się trochę, a jego wzrok podążył gdzieś w dal.

\- Ciekawe, co tym razem planuje Fujiko – odezwał się po chwili ciszy.

\- Dowiemy się prędzej czy później – odpowiedział Goemon. Lupin przytaknął. Dotknął ustami szkła i zastygł w takiej pozycji. Samuraj obserwował go spod przymkniętych powiek. Odczytywanie uczuć innych nigdy nie szło mu za dobrze, a Lupin był chyba najcięższym przypadkiem. Teraz na przykład, nieruchomy i poważny, zdawał się zastanawiać nad istotą wszechświata. Być może właśnie wpadał na jakiś kolejny genialny pomysł, może planował kolejny napad, albo rozwiązywał w głowie skomplikowaną zagadkę.

\- Goemonciu – zaczął Lupin i przerwawszy bezruch, wypił naraz wszystko co miał w szklance. Widząc to Goemon się skrzywił. Przecież shouchuu się sączy, a nie pije duszkiem jak jakąś tanią wódkę. Lupin odstawił szklankę na stół, jednocześnie potrącając i wywalając pustą na szczęście (albo i nieszczęście) butelkę whisky. - Dlaczego nikt nie chce się ze mną przespać!?

Goemon zachłysnął się własną śliną i rozkaszlał, dziękując bogom, że akurat nie pił. Poczuł jak robi się czerwony na twarzy, ale mógł to teraz zwalić na walkę o oddech. Uderzył się parę razy w pierś i próbował uspokoić, a Lupin w tym czasie wstał i zaczął chodzić po pokoju.

\- Fujiko znowu mnie odtrąca, a teraz przez głupiego Jigena, który nie chciał założyć wieśniackiej koszuli, nie dostanę od niej nawet buziaka! Ah, Fujikuś, Fujikuś, czemuś ty jest Fujikuś! Jeszcze głupi Jigen, stary pierdziel, zrobił aferę, jakby nie wiadomo co się stało! Hej, Goemon – samuraj wyprostował się i odchylił jak najbardziej do tyłu, gdy nagle twarz Lupina zmaterializowała się tuż przed jego nosem. - Czy ja jestem nieatrakcyjny?

\- N-nie mnie to oceniać – odpowiedział cicho Goemon, uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś w bok.

Tymczasem Jigen zmodyfikował swoje plany – gdyby kupił butelkę whisky (względnie pięć), musiałby wrócić z nimi do mieszkania. Dlatego szedł teraz w stronę centrum, wypatrując po drodze barów. Dopiero zbliżała się szesnasta, więc większość takich przybytków była jeszcze zamknięta, co tylko potęgowało irytację rewolwerowca. Ostatecznie może jednak trzeba było iść do monopolowego i zaszyć się w jakimś parku, licząc na to, że nie dojadą go bagiety i nie będzie musiał uciekać. A szczerze mówiąc jakikolwiek wysiłek fizyczny wydawał mu się teraz poza zasięgiem. Chciał tylko znaleźć jakiś mały bar, usiąść i wydawać ciężko ukradziony hajs na niebotycznie drogi alkohol. A co, stać go.

Niestety świat nie był po jego stronie i udało mu się znaleźć jedynie pub z piwem kraftowym. Być może jakby poszedł gdzieś dalej, udałoby mu się znaleźć idealną, podejrzaną i zacienioną spelunę, ale to wymagałoby jeszcze większej ilości kroków, a po co chodzić, jak można siedzieć.

Wszedł do pubu i przywitało go zbyt jasne jak na jego barowe standardy wnętrze. Spodziewał się, że o tej porze będzie jedynym klientem, jednak przy barze siedziała jakaś kobieta. Jigen minął ją i rzucił okiem na wypisane kredą rodzaje piwa. Większość nazw nie mówiła mu kompletnie nic, więc w wyborze postanowił zastosować jedyną słuszną metodę:

\- Proszę co macie najmocniejszego – powiedział po angielsku. Barman przytaknął i po chwili postawił przed nim wysoką szklankę pełną prawie całkiem czarnego płynu, przystrojonego odpowiednią ilością lekko brązowawej pianki. Jigen podziękował i chciał wyciągnąć z kieszeni portfel, a zamiast tego jego dłoń napotkała pustkę.

\- Tego szukasz? - usłyszał irytująco znajomy głos. Siedząca przy barze kobieta odwróciła się, trzymając w ręku jego portfel. Jigen natychmiast wyrwał jej swoją własność i zapłacił barmanowi za piwo.

Fujiko, w czarnej peruce o prostych włosach, z okularami i jedynie lekkim makijażem, uśmiechnęła się i podparła policzek dłonią. Drugą ręką poklepała miejsce obok.

\- Nie chcesz mi potowarzyszyć?

\- Nie – odparł krótko Jigen, a mimo to usiadł na wskazanym stołku. - Śledzisz mnie? - spytał, spróbowawszy swojego piwa. Trochę za słodkie jak na jego gust. Może posmakowałoby Goemonowi.

\- Nie muszę. Po prostu postanowiłam poczekać w jedynym otwartym barze w okolicy. Wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później się zjawisz. A jeśli nie, zawsze mogłam skorzystać z towarzystwa tego miłego pana – Fujiko mrugnęła do barmana, a ten wyraźnie się zawstydził i odszedł gdzieś na bok, by wycierać szklanki czy co tam robią barmani, gdy próbują udawać zajętych.

\- Mogłaś też jak człowiek zadzwonić i powiedzieć, czego chcesz, a nie nasyłać na mnie Lupina.

\- Mogłam, ale wtedy nie byłoby tak zabawnie, prawda? - posłała mu jeden z tych uśmiechów, po których Lupin już byłby w połowie zdejmowania spodni. Jigen natomiast jeszcze bardziej schował się pod swoim kapeluszem. Piwo już prawie mu się skończyło, więc zamówił drugi raz to samo oraz zapłacił za piwo Fujiko. Poczekali aż barman nieco się oddali i dopiero wtedy kobieta odezwała się, ściszając głos i zmieniając język na japoński:

\- Chcę cię wynająć.

Jigen już miał rzucić żart, że w przeciwieństwie do niej nie jest osobą do towarzystwa, a poza tym Lupina mogłaby mieć za darmo, jednak powstrzymał się, widząc jej wzrok.

\- Wiesz przecież, że już nie przyjmuję zleceń.

\- Wiem. Ale wiem też, że jesteś najlepszym strzelcem na świecie, a poza tym...

\- Lupin też nieźle strzela – przerwał jej od razu. - Poza tym jest jeszcze Goemon. Obaj z radością by ci pomogli, cokolwiek masz w planach. Nie ważne, kogo chcesz sprzątnąć, ja mam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty.

\- Na przykład upijanie się do nieprzytomności w barze? - spytała z przekąsem.

\- Widzisz, jednak się rozumiemy – Jigen posłał jej krzywy uśmiech i uniósł swoją szklankę, niczym do toastu. Fujiko przewróciła oczami.

\- Uwierz mi, jakbym mogła, nie prosiłabym ciebie o to. Ale nie mam wyjścia. Nie chcę w to mieszać Goemona, a już szczególnie Lupina. Tylko ty jeden mi zostałeś. Tylko ty, Jigenku...- ostatnie słowo wypowiedziała szeptem, tuż przy jego uchu.

\- Wiesz, że to na mnie działa? - spytał, stanowczo odsuwając jej twarz. Fujiko zarzuciła włosami i uśmiechnęła się.

\- Zawsze warto spróbować.

Jigen prychnął i skupił się na swojej szklance. Coś mu tu śmierdziało – i nie, nie chodzi o tą podejrzaną nutę mokrego kartonu w piwie – po prostu zawsze, ZAWSZE, gdy chodzi o Fujiko rewolwerowiec miał jak najgorsze przeczucia. Teraz też nie było inaczej. Plany tej kobiety często miały drugie, albo i trzecie czy czwarte dno, przy czym każde kolejne było coraz lepsze dla niej, a gorsze dla reszty gangu.

\- To co to za zlecenie? Nie zabiję dla ciebie kogokolwiek – odezwał się po chwili, już żałując, że zamiast wstać i jednak iść znaleźć monopolowy, postanowił brnąć w to lepkie, najpewniej wypełnione kłamstwami i zdradami bagno.

\- Szef lokalnej ukraińskiej mafii. Parę lat temu zwietrzył interes i przeniósł się do Polski, a teraz jest pewnie największą szychą w rejonie.

\- Dobrze dla niego – odparł Jigen i pociągnął spory łyk ze swojej szklanki. - Chociaż dla ciebie pewnie lepiej. Chcesz żebym pozbył się natrętnego kochanka? Myślałem, że sama świetnie sobie radzisz w tych kwestiach. Oskubać gościa i zwiać następnego ranka, to przecież twoja metoda zarabiania na życie, nie rozumiem, po co ci do tego jeszcze ja.

Fujiko kazała zamówić im po jeszcze jednym piwie i zaczęła swoją historię.

Natashę spotkała dwa tygodnie temu. Wpadły na siebie przez przypadek w sklepie, gdy Ukrainka łamanym ukraińsko-rosyjsko-angielskim próbowała wyjaśnić ekspedientce, że chce zwrócić kupioną dzień wcześniej parę butów, bo podeszwa się rozkleiła. Fujiko jej pomogła, wykorzystując swoje umiejętności lingwistyczne, a potem od słowa do słowa, poprzez jedną kawę i jedną szarlotkę z lodami, doszły do tego, że Fujiko będzie ją uczyć angielskiego. Spotkały się raz i drugi, w końcu Natasha nie wróciła na noc do wynajmowanego z pięcioma koleżankami mieszkania.

\- Wiesz, była bardzo urocza – powiedziała Fujiko, z melancholią w głosie. Uśmiechnęła się smutno. - Niestety to była też jej wada.

Natasha wraz ze swymi znajomymi przyjechały do Polski w poszukiwaniu lepszego życia. Wyjazd był zorganizowany przez agencję pracy, więc już następnego dnia po przyjeździe do kraju, dziewczyny musiały się stawić w restauracji. Część została przydzielona na zmywak, część do kuchni a część jako pomoc na sali.

\- Natasha, dzięki swojej urodzie, została kelnerką. Niestety dla niej, bo stałym bywalcem lokalu jest lokalny gangster, Ivan Ivanenko

\- Niezbyt oryginalne imię.

Już po paru dniach Natasha została ulubienicą Ivana. Codziennie musiała usługiwać przy jego stoliku, czasem zabawiając tez jego gości rozmową. Cieszyła się z tej roli – spore napiwki same wślizgiwały się do jej kieszeni.  
\- Wiesz, Fujiko - zaczęła Natasha, delikatnie rysując opuszkami palców finezyjne kształty na gołym brzuchu starszej kobiety. Leżały razem w ogromnym łóżku. Noc była na tyle ciepła, że nie potrzebowały kołdry, wystarczyły im ich własne, przytulone do sobie ciała. - Ivan powiedział, że załatwił mi pracę w drogiej restauracji. Mam tam zostać od razu kierownikiem sali, a kiedyś może nawet menadżerem. A za pierwsza wypłatę zabiorę cię na kolację!  
Fujiko pogładziła jej włosy i ucałowała w głowę. Kiedy ostatni raz widziała kogoś tak radosnego, uroczego i niewinnego? Spędzanie z nią tych długich wieczorów, przekształcających się w krótkie noce i spokojne poranki było idealną odskocznią od codzienności.  
\- Nawet ty byś się w niej zauroczył - Fujiko szturchnęła Jigena łokciem. Mężczyzna nawet tego nie skomentował, ale Fujiko była pewna, że przewrócił skrytymi pod kapeluszem oczami.  
\- Skoro była taka idealna, czemu pijesz tu ze z mną, zamiast siedzieć z nią?  
\- Może po prostu coś mnie ciągnie do starszych mężczyzn? - przytuliła się do ramienia Jigena, a on skrzywił się i wydobył się z siebie niezrozumiały pomruk. Widząc jego minę, Fujiko odsunęła się. Nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu. - Już już, nie bój się tak, nie zabiorę ci twojej cnoty.  
\- Lepiej pilnuj własnej. A nie, czekaj, przez od pół wieku już jej nie masz.  
Fujiko wystawiła mu język, napiła się piwa i wróciła do opowieści.  
Umówiły się na następny wieczór, jednak Natasha się nie pojawiła. Nie odbierała również żadnych wiadomości ani połączeń. Gdy następnego dnia sytuacja się powtórzyła, Fujiko odwiedziła restaurację, w której pracować miała Natasha. Tam jednak nigdy nie słyszeli o takiej dziewczynie. Zajrzała więc do jej poprzedniej pracy, gdzie od młodych Ukrainek usłyszała słowa zazdrości ("dostała awans tylko przez ładną buźkę!"), natomiast najstarsza kucharka uciekała wzrokiem za każdym razem, gdy padało imię Natashy  
Fujiko postanowiła poczekać na nią po pracy i przycisnąć. Ostatecznie wyciągnęła od niej informacje, których sens przeczuwała już od jakiegoś czasu.  
\- Ivan co jakiś czas wybierał sobie ulubienicę w restauracji. Obiecywał lepszą pracę i lepsze życie. W końcu zapraszał je do siebie, ale stamtąd jeszcze żadna dziewczyna nie wróciła.  
Fujiko zauważyła, że Jigen zastygł.  
\- Seryjniak czy psychol? - spytał lodowatym tonem.  
\- Handlarz ludźmi - odpowiedziała, na co Jigen zaklął. Najpierw po angielsku, ale jakby uznając, że zwykłe "fuck" nie ma wystarczającej mocy, dorzucił soczyste "kurwa mać". - Ma swój mały dworek pod miastem. Nie wydaje zbyt wiele na ochronę, pewnie uznaje, że nic mu nie grozi, dlatego zakradnięcie się tam było łatwiejsze niż przekonanie Lupina, by się rozebrał.  
Fujiko poruszała się między cieniami, wykorzystując wszystkie swoje złodziejskie umiejętności. O trzeciej w nocy dworek zdawał się martwym, pozbawionym domowników miejscem. Przemierzała jego puste korytarze, przystawiając ucho do każdych napotkanych drzwi. Z rzadka słyszała cokolwiek, a tylko spod jednych, największych, dwuskrzydłowych sączyło się światło. Delikatnie nacisnęła klamkę i pchnęła drzwi jedynie na tyle, by móc zajrzeć przez szparę.  
Było ich około dziesięć, wszystkie nagie, leżące na podłodze. W przygaszonym świetle nie była w stanie zobaczyć nic więcej, prócz ciał i wielkiego loża po środku pokoju. Ktoś śpiący poruszył się właśnie na nim i zachrapał. Dopiero ten dźwięk wyrwał Fujiko z letargu. Zdjęła jeden z kolczyków, będący kulką nieco większą niż główka od szpilki, przykucnęła i umieściła go na ścianie, tuż przy podłodze. Nikt nie powinien zauważyć tej małej kamerki.  
\- To było przedwczoraj. Gdy wróciłam do mieszkania od razu włączyłam podgląd. I rano zobaczyłam ją, Jigen. Zobaczyłam Natashę pośród nich.  
Jigen łapczywie pił ze swojej szklanki. W międzyczasie do baru zaczęli schodzić się kolejni goście, więc barman nie od razu zwrócił uwagę na przyzywający gest rewolwerowca. Dopiero, gdy dostał kolejne piwo i za jednym razem wypił ponad połowę, Jigen był gotów, by spojrzeć na Fujiko. Tym razem jego oczy były dobrze widoczne spod ronda kapelusza. Mimo wypitego alkoholu jego spojrzenie było ostre i zdeterminowane.  
\- Rozumiem, że masz już jakiś plan? - spytał, a Fujiko uśmiechnęła się do niego. I zaczęła mówić.

Jigen wracał do mieszkania, tak naprawdę ledwo widząc drogę przed sobą. Niestety nie była to zasługa alkoholu a zgubienia się we własnych rozmyśleniach.

Plan Fujiko był dobry. Ale szalony. Szczególnie, że uwzględniał tylko ich dwójkę. Z drugiej strony rozumiał, czemu Lupin i Goemon zostali wyłączeni już na starcie, żadnemu z nich nie spodobałyby się metody kobiety. A poza tym…

Przypomniał sobie wzrok Fujiko, gdy po raz kolejny wyraził wątpliwość dotyczącą trzymania tego wszystkiego w tajemnicy. Z Lupinem i Goemonem plan można by zmodyfikować. Ba, wzięliby po prostu dworek szturmem i nim ktokolwiek z ochrony zdążyłby zareagować, dziewczyny byłyby wolne a sam Ivan związany w drodze na komisariat. Jednak takie rozwiązanie nie satysfakcjonowało Fujiko. „Chcę widzieć, jak umiera”, powiedziała mu, a jej oczy przez krótką chwilę zdawały się należeć do kogoś innego. Niejeden raz widział takie spojrzenie. Łaknące zemsty, niewybaczające i nieidące na żadne kompromisy. Z jakiegoś powodu, czy to przez tę młodziutką Natashę, czy może przez dawne wspomnienia Fujiko pragnęła śmierci Ivana. A Jigen był jedyną osobą, która mogła jej to dostarczyć.

Wyciągnął kolejnego papierosa, gdy tylko wypalił poprzedniego. Dobrze, że oprócz whisky kupił też całą kratę marlboro. Chociaż jak będzie palił w takim tempie i ona niedługo zniknie.

Wciąż nie mógł porzucić wrażenia, że to wszystko jest jedynie kolejnym spiskiem Fujiko. Nie ma żadnego Ivana ani Natashy, a na miejscu będzie czekać jedynie Zenigata w wozie policyjnym lub, co gorsza, jakaś zmora z przeszłości, licząca na zemstę za zabicie ojca/syna/miłości życia, czy kogokolwiek innego.

Nie powinien przyjmować tego zlecenia. Definitywnie nie powinien. Nawet pomijając już sam fakt, że skończył z życiem płatnego zabójcy, zleceniodawcą była Fujiko. Fujiko! Nie zaufałby tej kobiecie w kwestii robienia owsianki a co dopiero iść z nią sam na sam na misję, gdzie jeden błąd i oboje mogą skończyć dwa metry pod ziemią. Nie, nie, nie, definitywnie powinien do niej zadzwonić i powiedzieć, że się rozmyślił. Chuj z zapłatą, nie jest przecież Lupinem, nie da się oszukać tej podstępnej kobiecie!

Z drugiej strony…

Jigen miał słabość do dam w potrzebie, a jakoś tak się składało, że wszystkie przedstawicielki płci pięknej w jego życiu albo go zdradzały, albo umierały na jego ramionach. A mimo to za każdym razem rzucał się na ratunek, chociaż w przeciwieństwie do Lupina nie liczył na nagrodę czy uczucie. Po prostu zawsze wydawało mu się to odpowiednią rzeczą do zrobienia.

Ze złości i bezsilności kopnął leżący na chodniku kamień.

Zrobi to. Zrobi to nawet jeśli wszystko w nim krzyczy, że niczym ostatni debil (Lupin) daje się wciągnąć Fujiko w jedną z jej gierek. W najgorszym wypadku zginie lub trafi do więzienia, a w najlepszym zgarnie ładną sumkę oraz przysługę (tego ostatniego nie był do końca pewien, bo jak można ufać obietnicom tej kobiety).

Obijające się o siebie butelki whisky wydawały znajomy dźwięk, gdy wchodził po schodach. Wydał na nie część wziętej od Fujiko zaliczki. Jak ma jutro zginąć, to chociaż dzisiaj upije się najlepszym, co udało mu się znaleźć w tym kraju.

Wszedł do mieszkania i zastał Lupina z Goemonem, okupujących kanapę. Lupin od razu się odwrócił i mina mu zrzedła. Jigen już był gotowy na jakiś komentarz a propos wcześniej kłótni (Dopiero teraz sobie o tym przypomniał. Miał wrażenie, że to wszystko wydarzyło się w poprzednim życiu), dlatego zdziwiony obserwował, jak Lupin wyciągnął z kieszeni portfel, odliczył dwa banknoty i wręczył je Goemonowi.

\- No wiesz co, Jigen!? Zawiodłem się na tobie!

\- Że co?

Mimo krzyków niezadowolenia, Lupin przesunął się, by zrobić miejsce obok siebie. Jigen pokręcił głową, postawił swoje zakupy na stole, a sam zasiadł na fotelu. Dwie osoby na kanapie to już tłok, a trzy – bluźnierstwo.

\- Założyliśmy się o to, w jakim stanie wrócisz – wyjaśnił Goemon. Lupin nastawił swoją szklankę, by Jigen polał mu świeżo otworzoną szkocką.

\- Byłem pewien, że wrócisz no kolanach! Starzejesz się, Jigen, wypadasz z formy!

\- Aż tak niskie masz o mnie mniemanie!?

\- Ależ skąd, Jigenku! Ja mam po prostu wielką wiarę w twój alkoholizm!

\- Pieprz się – odparł Jigen, dolewając sobie jeszcze trochę whisky.

\- Samemu tak trochę nudno – powiedział Lupin, choć nikt nie oczekiwał od niego odpowiedzi. Goemon odsunął się na tyle, na ile pozwalała kanapa. - Ranisz moje uczucia, Goemonciu – mruknął Lupin. Widząc to, Jigen wybuchnął śmiechem. Jeszcze tak ze dwie szklaneczki i może uzna, że to całe spotkanie z Fujiko w barze było jedynie sennym koszmarem.

Następny poranek, a raczej wczesne popołudnie, przyniósł ze sobą suchość w gardle i delikatny ból głowy. Jigen usiadł zdziwiony. Po pierwsze tym, że jego kapelusz zamiast na głowie, znajdował się na podłodze, a po drugie, że w ogóle wykrył u sobie jakiekolwiek symptomy kaca. Czyżby jednak się starzał…?

Podniósł się z kanapy i przeciągnął. Nie do końca pamiętał dlaczego, ale jego koszula była do połowy rozpięta, a marynarka wisiała na fotelu. Może chciał się rozebrać do snu, ale poddał się w przedbiegach i ostatecznie zamiast w sypialni, spędził noc w pełni ubrany w salonie? Tak, to definitywnie brzmi jak on.

Na stoliku, prócz pustych butelek, talerzy i śmieci, stała szklanka wypełniona wodą, a obok na kartce leżała biała tabletka. Jigen od razu wrzucił ją do wody i przez chwilę obserwował pnące się do góry bąbelki, nim zauważył notatkę, ozdobioną charakterystycznym bazgrołem Lupina.

„Wyszliśmy z Goemonciem na miasto, a nie chcieliśmy budzić takiej uroczej śpiącej królewny. Wrócimy wieczorem, do tego czasu musisz jakoś bez nas wytrzymać :* ~Lupin III”

\- Mogłeś wysłać smsa – mruknął do siebie Jigen, zgniótł wiadomość i rzucił ją na stertę śmieci. Wypił swoje elektrolity, zajrzał do sypialni, którą dzielił z Goemonem, zabrał świeży zestaw ciuchów oraz ręcznik i zniknął na godzinę w łazience.

Resztę dnia spędził robiąc to, co Jigeny lubią najbardziej – leżąc na kanapie, przerzucając kanały w telewizji, przeglądając gazetę, ogólnie wypoczywając i oddając się błogiemu lenistwu. Rozkoszował tą ciszą, tak niemożliwą do osiągnięcia, gdy w promieniu kilometra znajdował się Lupin. Przez chwilę rozważał też, w myśl starego polskiego powiedzenia „czym się strułeś, tym się lecz”, dokończenie whisky, która została po wczoraj, jednak zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Na akcję musiał mieć trzeźwy umysł i pewną ręką, bo od niego będzie zależeć będzie życie nie tylko jego oraz Fujiko, ale też niewinnych dziewczyn.

Po dziewiętnastej zwlókł się z łóżka, schował w kieszeni marynarki nowo otwartą paczkę marlboro i zszedł na dół, by po chwili czekania wsiąść do srebrnego sharana Fujiko. Natychmiast odsunął fotel do tyłu, by móc wygodnie wyciągnąć nogi. Torbę z karabinem, nabojami oraz innym osprzętem rzucił na tył, skąd zostały usunięte wszystkie siedzenia, i zapalił papierosa.

\- Taki dżentelmen a nie zaproponuje damie? - skomentowała sarkastycznie Fujiko.

\- Dbam o twoje płuca – odpowiedział, jednocześnie wypuszczając w jej stronę chmurkę dymu. Fujiko przewróciła oczami.

Resztę podróży spędzili w ciszy. Plan omówili szczegółowo wczoraj, a każde z nich było zbyt dumne, by przyznać, że chciałoby jeszcze raz coś powtórzyć. Byli zawodowcami, nie potrzebowali wałkować tak prostej akcji w nieskończoność.

Fujiko zatrzymała się trzy kilometry przed posiadłością Ivana. Jigen zarzucił sobie torbę na plecy i wysiadł, rzucając krótkie: „powodzenia”. Nie czekał na odpowiedź, od razu zatrzasnął drzwi i ruszył przed siebie. Wyciągnął telefon i wybrał plik z mapą przesłaną mu przez Fujiko. Do wyznaczonego miejsca miał prawie dwa kilometry, powinien się pospieszyć.

Na miejsce dotarł w jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Westchnął, stając pod słupem wysokiego napięcia. Musiał się wspiąć mniej więcej do połowy i ułożyć się wygodnie z karabinem. Jeszcze rozejrzał się wokół – znajdował się na górce, otoczony jedynie niskimi krzakami i młodymi drzewami. Ponad ich koronami widział fragment dachu posiadłości Ivana. Jeśli informacje Fujiko są prawdziwe – a muszą być, bo teraz już nie ma odwrotu – gdy znajdzie się na wysokości około ośmiu metrów powinien mieć dobry widok na duże drzwi balkonowe głównej sypialni.

Wspinaczka nie należała do najtrudniejszych, gorzej był znaleźć idealną pozycję, a następnie wyciągnąć i ustawić sprzęt. Jego karabin snajperski SWD nie był może najnowszym modelem, ale od lat sprawdzał się wyśmienicie. Przymocował do niego dwójnóg oraz lunetę, wcześniej upewniając się jeszcze, czy w magazynku na pewno znajduje się dziesięć naboi.

Powoli zbliżał się wieczór, jednak wciąż miał jeszcze przynajmniej półgodziny dziennego światła. W razie czego wziął ze sobą noktowizor, jednak Fujiko zapewniła go, że akcja nie powinna zająć aż tak długo. Chyba, że coś pójdzie nie tak, ale wtedy noktowizor i tak już do niczego by się przydał.

Po dziesięciu minutach, w czasie których lewa noga zdążyła mu dwa razy zdrętwieć, zasłony sypialni poruszyły się. Przez małą szparę Jigen widział powoli oddalającą się nagą Fujiko. To właśnie był jej plan, na który Lupin nigdy by się nie zgodził, a Goemon byłby za bardzo zawstydzony, by zrobić cokolwiek.

Nim doszło do spotkania w barze, Fujiko zdążyła już owinąć sobie Ivana wokół palca. Wystarczyło, że pojawiła się w jego restauracji, zagadała, udając biedną Rosjankę szukającą pracy i już dostała zaproszenie do jego dworku. Naprawdę, Jigen nie mógł wyjść spod wrażenia, jak głupi byli mężczyźni, którzy dawali się spętać jej urokowi i wpaść w jej sidła. On oczywiście był inny. Przecież nie siedział właśnie na słupie energetycznym dla Fujiko, tylko dla tych wszystkich biednych dziewczyn, których nie miał kto ocalić.

Obserwował, jak Fujiko wchodzi na łóżko, a gdy się położyła, zniknęła mu z widoku w plątaninie poduszek i kołder. Po chwili do mebla podszedł mężczyzna. Po grubym złotym łańcuchu na szyi, prawie całkowitej łysinie i twarzy nie tkniętej głębszą myślą, Jigen domyślił się, że musiał być to Ivan. On właśnie rozpinał swój pasek u spodni, a gdy się z nim uporał i zrzucił resztę zbędnego odzienia, wdrapał się na łóżko.

Zaraz zabrał się do rzeczy, na co Jigen skrzywił się. Oglądanie napalonego Ukraińca nie było jego ulubionym sposobem spędzania wolnego wieczoru, ale co zrobić, taka praca. Poczekał chwilę, by Ivan mógł złapać rytm (chociaż szczerze mówiąc ciężko mu to szło) i wycelował. Wstrzymał oddech i po jednym uderzeniu serca wystrzelił. Od razu przeniósł celownik na drzwi balkonowe oddał kolejny strzał w ich zamek – Ivan może i miał śmiesznie słabe zabezpieczenia, ale tych drzwi podobno nigdy, przenigdy nie otwierał ani nie odsłaniał ciężkich, ciemnych zasłon. Jak widać chociaż to było mądre z jego strony. Nie był jednak przygotowany na Fujiko, która udając kochankę dostała dostęp do jego sypialni oraz Jigena, który z odległości kilometra mógł trafić w cel, nawet jeśli jego pole widzenia ograniczało się do pięciocentymetrowej szpary między tkaninami.

Po dwóch strzałach Fujiko natychmiast rzuciła się na balkon, całkowicie odsłaniając zasłony i otwierając drzwi na oścież. Gdy tylko to zrobiła, pobiegła w drugą stronę, przeskakując po łóżku i prawdopodobnie instruując znajdujące się w pokoju dziewczyny. Jigen zobaczył jeszcze tylko, jak kobieta jedną z nich brutalnie pociąga za włosy, nim skierował swoją lunetę na duże, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi prowadzące do sypialni.

Ze względów bezpieczeństwa nie miały zamka od wewnątrz, a ponieważ jedynym meblem w pokoju było wielkie i zapewne ciężkie łóżko, nie było czym je zastawić. Fujiko twierdziła, że w posiadłości znajdowało się jedynie pięciu przydupasów Ivana i Jigen miał szczerą nadzieję, ze to prawda, bo udałoby mu się wtedy zdjąć wszystkich, nie zmieniając magazynka.

Gdy tylko drzwi uchyliły się, Jigen wystrzelił. Przez chwile nic się nie działo i nagle oba skrzydła wyleciały z zawiasów i czterej dorośli mężczyźni z broniami w rękach pojawili się w polu rażenie. Rewolwerowiec natychmiast zdjął dwójkę. Trzeciego zdążył jedynie zranić w ramię, a czwarty, jak widać najmądrzejszy, schował się za framugę. Jigen czekał cierpliwie, aż któryś postanowi się wychylić, jednak gdy to nie nastąpiło, pozwolił sobie szybko zerknąć na sytuację w pokoju. Wszystkie dziewczyny zdołały już przemieścić się na balkon. Przedstawiły dość żałosny widok, nagie i skulone.

Teraz następowała ta część planu, która definitywnie byłaby łatwiejsza, gdyby mieli chociaż jedną dodatkową osobę w ekipie. Niestety nie mógł się dłużej przyglądać, jak Fujiko związuje kołdrę z prześcieradłem, by zrobić prowizoryczny sznur, po którym wszystkie będą mogły zejść z balkonu. Musiał na powrót skupić się pozostałych dwóch gangsterach. Jeden z nich właśnie wyjrzał zza futryny, co skończyło się dla niego tragiczną w skutkach kulką w łeb. Czyli został tylko jeden, który prawdopodobnie i tak wzywa właśnie posiłki. Jako pierwsi powinni przybiec znajdujący się w stróżówce przy bramie wjazdowej na teren posiadłości, reszta ludzi jest w mieści, dotarcie na miejsce zajęłoby im minimum pół godziny, więc nie musiał się tym martwić. O wiele bardziej niepokoił go fakt, że ze swojego miejsca widział zaledwie kawałek podjazdu i fragment zaparkowanego na nim sharana. W tym momencie musiał zaufać Fujiko, że nim gangsterzy ją dopadną, uda jej się dostać do auta, gdzie miała schowaną własną broń.

Minęła ciągnąca się w nieskończoność minuta. Ostatni z mężczyzn nie pojawiał się w polu jego widzenia i Jigen czuł, jakby stracił nad wszystkim kontrolę. Zaklął pod nosem. Widocznie ostatni z gangsterów nie był takim idiotą jak jego koledzy. Albo schował się i w panice wzywał posiłki albo…

Jigen oderwał na chwilę oko od lunetki i wspiął się nieco wyżej. Z tej perspektywy widział już całe auto oraz główne drzwi posiadłości, które właśnie się uchyliły. Poczekał jeszcze parę sekund, by mieć pewny cel i ostatni gangster legł bez życia, przy okazji ciężarem swojego ciała całkowicie otwierając drzwi.

W tym momencie kończyła się rola Jigena. Nie widząc całego podjazdu i tak nie mógł zdjąć strażników, musiał w tej kwestii zaufać Fujiko. Według jej planu powinna jako pierwsza zejść na dół i osłaniać uciekające dziewczyny. Specjalnie usunęła z auta tylne siedzenia, by wszystkie się zmieściły. Będzie im ciasno i niewygodnie, ale będą bezpieczne.

Jigen schował broń do torby i zszedł na dół. Szybko rzucił okiem na mapę i rzucił się biegiem, w stronę drogi. Stąd miał do niej niecały kilometr, w dodatku z górki, więc uważając, by się nie zabić, dotarł tam w jakieś pięć minut. Wypadł na asfaltówkę, na prawo od głównej bramy wjazdowej. W zasięgu wzroku nie było żadnych aut, więc natychmiast ruszył w stronę posiadłości, wyciągając w biegu swój rewolwer. Schował go jednak po chwili, gdy sharan zatrzymał się przy nim, z piskiem opon. Wsiadł na miejsce pasażera, tym razem torbę z karabinem trzymając na kolanach.

\- Załóż coś na siebie – powiedział, odwracając wzrok od nagiej Fujiko.

\- Normalny facet byłby wniebowzięty, będąc w jednym aucie z dziesięcioma nagimi kobietami.

\- Yhm, szczególnie podczas ucieczki przed ukraińską mafią.

\- Spokojnie nic nam nie grozi, przynajmniej na razie. Mam w schowku schowaną sukienkę, podaj mi ją, skoro tak bardzo przeszkadza ci mój widok.

\- Raczej boję się, że spowodujesz jakiś wypadek – odparł, posłusznie wyciągając ubranie ze schowka i podając je kobiecie. Fujiko, korzystając z pustej i prostej drogi, szybko włożyła na siebie luźną, czerwoną sukienkę. Jigen natomiast zajrzał do tyłu. Dziewięć dziewczyn, okrytych teraz kocami, próbowało jakoś zmieścić się na tyłach sharana. Na szczęście auto miało przyciemniane szyby i nikt z zewnątrz nie mógł ich dojrzeć.

\- Jedna z nich oberwała w ramię – powiedziała Fujiko, na co Jigen zaklął. Z drugiej strony to i tak bardzo cena za wolność. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę tę nieco szaleńczą akcję ratunkową.

Jigen nie wiedział, co miałby jeszcze powiedzieć, więc nasunął kapelusz niżej, założył ręce za głową i starał się wyrównać oddech. Adrenalina już prawie całkiem opuściła jego organizm, czuł jeszcze tylko przyspieszony puls oraz lekki ucisk w klatce piersiowej po tym szaleńczym biegu z górki.

Fujiko zatrzymała auto niedaleko mieszkania Lupina. Jigen odpiął pas, ale zanim wysiadł rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie dziewczynom z tyłu.

\- Spokojnie, zawiozę je teraz do Zenigaty. Inspektor się nimi zajmie. No i przy okazji posprząta po Ivanie.

Jigen uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Biedny papcio znowu zamiast Lupina dostanie losowego szefa mafii.

\- Myślę, że tym razem nie będzie narzekać. Oczywiście nie wspomnę mu o twoich zasługach. Chociaż znając go i tak się domyśli.

\- Wszystko jedno – mruknął w odpowiedzi Jigen i już miał wychodzić, gdy przypomniał sobie o czymś. Odwrócił się do Fujiko i wyciągnął do niej otwartą dłoń. Kobieta uniosła brew. - Moja zapłata – przypomniał.

Westchnęła ciężko i machnęła ręką.

\- Pamiętam, pamiętam. Przekażę ci resztę następnym razem. Teraz chciałabym jak najszybciej zająć się nimi, chyba to rozumiesz, co, Jigenku?

Jigen skrzywił się na dźwięk zdrobnienia. Mimo to nie wykłócał się o pieniądze, za to powiedział:

\- Obiecałaś mi jeszcze przysługę.

\- I rozumiem, że masz już jakiś pomysł?

Uśmiechnął się, mówiąc:

\- Nie zdradzisz nas przez następne pięć napadów.

\- Jeden.

\- Cztery.

\- Dwa.

\- Trzy.

\- Stoi – Fujiko westchnęła teatralnie i uścisnęła dłoń Jigena.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a jej nie był przesiąknięty złośliwością czy z góry skazaną na porażkę próbą oczarowania go. Być może po raz pierwszy w czasie ich długiej znajomości uśmiechnęła się do niego naprawdę szczerze, z wdzięcznością i dziwnym, nieopisanym błyskiem w oku. A może to tylko Jigen nie chciał go opisać. Nie chciał widzieć w nim przyjaźni, a już szczególnie żadnego rodzaju miłości. Bo gdyby zauważył, być może musiałby przestać obwiniać ją o całe zło tego świata. Może musiałby przyznać przed samym sobą, że pomimo tylu jej zdrad nie wyobraża sobie życia, w którym jej nie ma. Była dla niego trochę jak irytująca młodsza siostra, którą na co dzień się nienawidzi, ale wynosi na własnych plecach z płonącego budynku.

Fujiko korzystając z chwilowego bezruchu Jigena wyciągnęła ku niemu ręce. Poprawiła mu krawat i wyprostowała poły marynarki. Następnie pocałowała delikatnie w policzek i wyszeptała:

\- Dziękuję.

Jigen poczuł jak jego policzki zaczynają się różowić, więc natychmiast schował się pod kapeluszem najbardziej jak tylko mógł, bąknął coś niezrozumiałego w odpowiedzi i wyszedł z auta. Od razu ruszył w stronę mieszkania, nie oglądając się nawet za siebie.

\- Pieprzona Fujiko – mruknął do siebie.

Mieszkanie było otwarte a mimo to, gdy wszedł przywitała go ciemność. Jedynie zza okien sączyło się pomarańczowe światło lamp ulicznych, a cienie i półcienie jak to zwykle bywa zdawały się układać w ludzkie postacie… z których jedna odezwała się nagle głosem Lupina:

\- No, no, no…

\- Co, kurwa!? - krzyknął przestraszony Jigen i natychmiast zapalił światło. Na fotelu, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i kieliszkiem wina w ręku siedział Lupin, w towarzystwie przycupniętego na podłokietniku Goemona.

\- No, no, no – powtórzył Lupin, upił trochę ze swojego kieliszka i odstawił go na stół. - O której to się wraca do domu?

Zdezorientowany Jigen spojrzał na zegarek. Właśnie dochodziła dwudziesta pierwsze, dopiero co zrobiło się ciemno na dworze… Potrząsnął głową. Przecież nie musiał się przed nikim usprawiedliwiać!

Już miał zamiar oznajmić Lupinowi, że w dupę może sobie wsadzić takie pytania i chuj go to powinno obchodzić, jednak nagle złodziej stał tuż obok niego. Jigen cofnął się pod ścianę, ale Lupin podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Gdy dzieliły ich już tylko milimetry a rewolwerowiec próbował się zdecydować, czy powinien odepchnąć młodszego mężczyznę, czy może jednak lepiej od razu kopnąć w jaja, Lupin powiedział:

\- Chanel numer pięć.

\- Że co? - wydobył z siebie Jigen, a Lupin odsunął się, by teatralnym gestem złapać się głowę, a drugą ręką celując wprost w pierś rewolwerowca.

\- Chanel numer pięć! - wykrzyknął dramatycznie. - To perfumy Fujiko!

Ah… No tak.

\- Dużo kobiet ich używa – Jigen wzruszył ramionami i już chciał odejść, gdy nagle Lupin zagrodził mu drogę, kładąc dłoń na ścianie tuż obok jego głowy.

\- Ale tylko jedna, którą znamy, a nie oszukujmy się, że nie spotkałbyś się z obcą kobietą w ciągu dnia!

\- Niby czemu nie!? Z resztą wczoraj ich nie wyczułeś i…

\- Wczoraj!?

O kurwa.

\- Nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć – oznajmił Jigen, niczym zbuntowany nastolatek, przyłapany przez rodzica. Wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki paczkę papierosów, a wraz z nią jakaś karteczka, która upadła na podłogę. Lupin z Jigenem spojrzeli po sobie, a następnie obaj spuścili wzrok na dół.

„Dziękuję za dzisiejszy i wczorajszy wieczór ~Fujiko”, głosiła ozdobiona czerwonym odbiciem ust notatka.

Lupin i Jigen ponownie spojrzeli po sobie.

Jigen rzucił się do drzwi, chyba tylko cudem unikając wystrzału z Walthera 38.

\- A niech cię, Fujiko! - poniosło się echem po osiedlu.


End file.
